The God Family
by V. L. Crawford
Summary: A story based loosely on the Percy Jackson characters. A family of Gods will be made in this story. Gay marriage, De-aging of a couple of Gods, demigods become Gods and a Goddess. Spankings are a big probable. Bashing of certain Gods or Goddesses. M rating to be safe. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! A new big three due to a new Prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Greek Gods or any of the Myths I do not own Percy Jackson or the Olympian series. That belongs to Rick Riordan. **

**I have taken information gleaned from those books and some myths plus the attitudes of the Gods from some fanfic authors to get my opinions of the Gods. This story is just truly my own opinion and hopes of what should have happened. This is just about the Gods and not many of the demigods. It won't be based on the books. I'm going to make a family of Gods.**

**Okay this will have gay marriage, de-aging, bashing and knowing me most likely spankings after all there will be five children from 10 to 15 in this story. So with sibling rivalry, being young Gods and just normal kids I think you know there will be parental punishments along the way. Plus I would rather see a kid punished with a spanking than banished for years like the myths claim.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO DON"T READ IF ANY OF THIS OFFENDS YOU!**

**Chapter 1 Poseidon Has Had Enough**

Poseidon walked into the throne room. He realized he was the last one to show up even Hades and Hestia beat him today. Well it couldn't be helped as Amphitrite had been acting like a total bitch again. He couldn't understand why he ever married the woman. It was the biggest mistake of his life. The only good thing from his marriage was his son Triton, but that woman was really ruining him. His son was becoming as big a stuck-up snob as his mother. He would have to find a way to turn his son into a nicer person, because he really didn't want to see the boy ruined.

He was glancing around the room taking in everybody's moods and actions when he saw something that made him see red faster than spending time with his wife. Everyone in the room was glaring at Apollo like he was a Titan or something. Some were showing total hate like Zeus, Hera and Athena. Others were showing hostility like Artemis, Dionysus, Ares and Aphrodite. That left the others glaring in disapproval not one of the other twelve Gods that were in the room with his nephew were showing him any support.

Poseidon could see the pain in the young God's eyes. He knew that it was him only knowing the others would make fun of him that was keeping Apollo from crying from his heart breaking. The kid had the biggest heart of all the Gods. He loved his family no matter how important or minor of a God they were, but they never seemed to give the poor boy a break. Apollo may be thousands of years old, but he truly was a boy at heart. That was why he portrayed himself as an eighteen year old. Poseidon knew he would probably have changed that more to a fifteen year old, but he thought the others might give him more respect if he looked like an adult at least. It didn't matter that Hestia and Artemis portrayed themselves as younger children they still got more respect than poor Apollo.

"What is going on here?" He demanded in his most powerful voice.

Zeus might be the King of Gods, but that was only because Poseidon normally didn't show this side of himself. Zeus could pretend all he wanted but he knew that Poseidon was the stronger God, so the man was now looking warily at his older brother. Some of the younger ones liked to think that wasn't true like Athena, Dionysus and Artemis, but the rest were in no doubt that when Poseidon used that tone he was a force to be reckoned with.

Poseidon glared fiercely around at each God. Apollo was looking down as if afraid to meet his eyes. This bothered him because when the lad did that he usually felt guilty about something. What most people, or he should say what nobody knew was that Poseidon and Apollo were very close. They were literally like Father and son ever since Zeus had banished them to Troy all those centuries and centuries ago. He had watched over the child and took him in hand as a father would. When they had gotten their godly powers back Apollo begged him to keep being his Dad. When the two were alone he actually called Poseidon, Dad and around others he called him Uncle P.

Poseidon took it upon himself to set rules and guidelines for the younger God, and if he broke them he punished him just as a mortal father would for his son. The same way he did all the years ago in Troy. In Poseidon's heart Apollo was his son and seeing everybody glaring at him had put the man's hackles up. He was very protective of the kid, his kid in everything that really mattered.

"I asked what is going on here and I expect an answer." The steel in his voice rang loud and clear.

He was looking at Apollo, but Ares was the one that spoke up. "The fool decided to play a prank on everybody. He said he had a new Prophecy. Some people took real offense to the words he said, and now Father is trying to decide his punishment for his traitorous words."

"What were the words and how do you know it wasn't a real Prophecy?" Poseidon asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Because there is no way that will come true," Zeus roared indignantly.

"The words please," Poseidon demanded again.

Hestia spoke.

"**The Sea shall claim the Sun for their own**

**The Hearth shall reclaim her throne**

**Wisdom shall be de-throned **

**Death will claim it as his home**

**The new King shall be the God of the Sea**

**The Sea, the Dead and the Sun shall be the new Big Three**

**The new King will leave his Queen in the dust**

**They will Rule over a world more just!"**

"Apollo, look at me son." Poseidon said more gently than he had said anything since he had entered the room.

The blond God raised his eyes to meet the green eyes of the one person he loved and respected above all others.

"Apollo, why would you play a prank like that? You are the God of Truth and Prophecies, so why would you make a mockery of those things?" The Sea God asked sternly. Poseidon didn't really believe Apollo would do such a thing, but he was going to make sure on the smallest of chances he was wrong.

"I didn't play a prank, but Father and the others don't want to believe it is a true Prophecy, so it makes them feel better to accuse me of lying and playing a prank." Apollo told him in a subdued voice.

"You know what I will do if I find out you lied to me." Poseidon gave him a hard look.

The sun God blushed beet red but answered anyway. "I know, but I swear I'm not Dad."

Everyone looked at Apollo like he was crazy except Poseidon. When he heard the boy call him Dad he knew Apollo was telling the truth. This was the first time in more than two thousand years he had made the mistake and called him that in front of others, but it was how he always talked to Poseidon when he knew he was in trouble for something. It was also his way of saying he wouldn't lie to the man about something so important.

"So it seems we have a new Prophecy in play." He said as he nodded at Apollo to let him know he believed him before walking to his own throne. He smiled when he saw his boy relax and send him a grateful look.

"You cannot be so idiotic to believe any of this is real Barnacle Beard." Athena snapped angrily.

"Why not?" Poseidon gave her a knowing look. "Is it because you know the Prophecy says you will lose your throne? You don't think Hades deserves a throne on the Council more than you? He is the oldest of us and one of the most powerful. Or maybe it is because you don't think Hestia deserves her throne back instead of Dionysus? Why is it of the six of us that are the kids of Kronos, Zeus has managed to replace two with two of his children? Married one and had an affair with another, so he has children with two of them. That leaves me as the only one he has no control over like that. Aphrodite could have been free of his influence but making her marry Hephaestus took care of that."

They were all looking at him in shock. None of them knew what to say but that was okay because Poseidon wasn't done.

"That is like Hera. He married and keeps cheating on her to keep her from taking her position on the Council serious or for any of us to take her serious, because she is always complaining about his affairs or the mortals. Mortals, that I might add that we need, if we are to continue to exist. She resents his children whether they be demigods, Gods or her own children with him. Thus making her somebody, that nobody likes because of her hateful attitude." Hera glared hatefully at the man. "You can look at me like that all you want Hera, but I'm only speaking the truth."

"I do not have a hateful attitude." She snapped, but she was now glaring at all of Zeus's children on the council with hostility. "Defend me you ungrateful brats."

"Who do you want to defend you Hera? The son you threw off Olympus as a baby? Or how about the son that had to watch you and his Father give the woman he loved to his brother to marry? Oh I know you want the five step-children that you are always cutting down to defend you. You might get the girls to, but that is only because you do treat them a little nicer than the boys."

"You don't know what you are talking about." Hera shrieked, but he ignored her as if she was of no consequence.

"Now let's go to Demeter. The other sister Zeus slept with and had a child with. He then tricked that child into going to the Underworld where she ate a pomegranate seed and got stuck there. To make Demeter grateful to him he fixed it so the girl could come back six months of the year. But this also gave her something to take her mind off of things that happen that she needs to pay attention to. So instead of her taking her spot on the Council serious she is always complaining about Hades so nobody listens to her anymore." Poseidon explained while examining his fingernails.

The woman mentioned looked like she had been sucker punched. Did Zeus really have something to do with her daughter being stuck in the Underworld?

Poseidon didn't give her a chance to talk though. "Now on to Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love that nobody takes seriously, because Zeus and Hera made her marry Hephaestus instead of the man she loved. She is known for cheating on her husband, so why would people think she knew anything about love, if she couldn't even marry for love? This made her become a laughing stock to those that should worship her."

"Ares the God of War, why should people respect him? When the thing he is God of he has to share with Athena? It makes it look like his Father and Mother don't take him serious enough, but more like treating him like a child that is playing at war instead of the God of War. This means he doesn't get the respect he deserves, and not getting that respect makes him act out and cause more fights."

Ares and Aphrodite were looking as if they both had been hit over the head with a frying pan held by a Titan. How had Poseidon known that was how they felt?

Poseidon continued with his narrative. "Dionysus is known for being a God of more than one thing, but he is mainly known for being the God of Wine, now his Father in his great wisdom has decided he should not be able to use this Godly power for a century for punishment for chasing a wood nymph. That kind of makes him a laughing stock among the Gods. And this is the God who was allowed to take one of the Original sixes place on the Council and this tends to make all of us not be taken as serious as we should be."

He turned to look at Hephaestus. "You my nephew also get no respect even though you are a genius when it comes to your Godly domain. You are made fun of because your wife cheats on you with your brother, a brother that should be looking out for you. You also have the stigma of your own mother throwing you off of Olympus. The one thing you do have in your favor is the fact that your treatment by your mother shows how horrible the King of Gods is when he can't even keep his own wife and Queen from hurting their child together."

"Thanks for saying I was a genius Uncle." Hep said with feeling. He had rarely gotten compliments in his life. He had always felt unloved and under-appreciated which was why he hid out in his forges most of the time.

"I'm only telling the truth my boy." Poseidon smiled kindly at his nephew. "Who wants to go next?"

"What makes you think any of us care what you have to say?" Athena demanded snidely. She hated to see that her most hated rival was saying things she knew to be true.

"Athena it is. You are a laughing stock my dear niece. You are supposed to be the Goddess of Wisdom, but you show how dumb you really are by your actions."

Athena stood up as if to attack the God of the Seas.

"Sit down Athena. I know you think you are all so powerful, but the truth is I could wipe the floor with you in a second." Poseidon told her as if her actions were not worth his time.

"Then why don't you prove it?" She demanded angrily, but she sat down when she saw the glare her Father was giving her. The look he was bestowing on her made her realize that he truly thought Poseidon could do that.

"Because you really are not worth the effort." He informed her. "Truthfully of all on the Council you are the least of my worries. Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. You try to take your brother's domain by claiming to be the Goddess of War and thus making both you and Ares look bad. You say you are a maiden Goddess but have more children than Aphrodite, again making you and Artemis look bad this time. It makes you look like you are too stupid to know how babies are made when you still claim to be a maiden."

"I am a maiden." She screamed hotly. "My children..."

Poseidon talked over her as if what she had to say was ridiculous. "Artemis, you I have no respect at all for."

Artemis looked at the man as if he was an idiot, and his opinion didn't matter because he was a man.

"Yes I know you are supposedly the Goddess of so many things. You are a maiden that was interested in one of my sons. A son you killed I might add. You talk young girls into leaving their families to join your Hunt not caring about the families they leave behind at all. You are the Goddess of childbirth but will never have a child because you are a maiden. You are the Moon Goddess that is one good thing in your favor, but it doesn't make up for the one thing I despise you for the most. And believe it or not that wasn't even killing my own son though for that alone I lost all respect for you. No it is how you treat your twin, the one man that has loved you and tried to protect you his whole life. You act like you are better than him. You sneer at him and treat him like crap. You blamed him for Orion's death even though you were the one to shoot him with arrows. Yes he had some credit for that, and he was punished for his hand in it, but you never admitted your own guilt in the incident. You are really not worthy enough to wipe his feet in my opinion. Apollo is worth a hundred of you. You hit him, call him names and shoot him with arrows just because he likes to have a little fun. You show that you have no love of family or loyalty at all by your actions and words. You act like because you are a female that you are more important than us mere males. You are probably the reason mortals are sexist as they try to make up for your attitude."

Artemis sat there with her mouth gaping at the man. How could he say those things about her? It was Apollo's fault that Orion was killed. Dhe noticed her Uncle wasn't even giving her time to say anything in her defense.

"Hermes is the God of Messenger, Travelers, Medicine and Thieves. Do you know being the God of Thieves wipes out all of the good you get from the others? Who would want to honor a God who thinks thieves are good?"

Hermes couldn't help feeling hurt by his Uncle's words. Was it true what he said though? He knew that he thought it was great when his children acted like thieves. It was the only one of his Godly powers his children really took from him. He was the God of Medicine while Apollo was the God of Healing but Apollo's kids were the only ones that used the Godly power to help others. He needed to think about this.

"And no for the most important of all of you as far as I'm concerned, he is more powerful than any of you realize. The Sun God, The God of Prophecy, The God of Music and Poetry, The God of Healing, The God of Truth and the Protector of Boys and you all treat him like crap. You think just because he likes to have fun and joke around he isn't worthy of your respect. I will tell you I think he could take any of you in a fair fight. Trust me my drachmas would be on him. He is the God of Prophecy and Truth, but when he tells you one you accuse him of pranking you. Isn't that just like you all to look down on him and treat him like he doesn't matter at all?"

Poseidon sneered at the rest. "Well I for one believe him. What was the first line of that Prophecy again?"

"**The Sea shall claim the Sun for their own**." Hestia said again.

"Aww... yes," Poseidon nodded as he snapped his fingers.

They all looked at him to see him staring at Apollo. They all turned as one to the blond God. He had a green trident lit up over his head. Apollo looked up and saw the trident, and he couldn't help the tears of happiness that leaked out of his eyes, as he jumped up and ran towards Poseidon. He threw his arms around the older man in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, Dad." He sobbed into the man's shoulder as everyone looked on with their jaws hanging open in shock. All Apollo could think was his wildest hopes and dreams had finally come true after thousands of years. Poseidon really was his Dad now.

Poseidon rubbed the young man's back in soothing circles. "You are welcome my son. I should have done this a couple of millennium ago. You have been my child since we were in Troy together. I love you, Apollo and I am proud to call you my son."

"He is not your son, he is my son." Zeus shouted as he leaped to his feet pointing his lightning bolt at the two Gods that were hugging.

He shot a bolt of lightning towards them. Poseidon used one hand to push the younger God behind him, as he stood and aimed his trident towards the King of Gods. The beam of lightning and a stream of blue light that shot from the trident met halfway. The beam from the trident was more powerful and pushed both the bolt of lightning and itself into the God of the Sky. Zeus screamed a horrible scream of pain as both beams caught him in the chest. His lightning bolt flew from his hands and landed in the hands of the God of the Sun. A golden glow surrounded the Lightning Bolt, and it changed shapes before everyone's eyes. It was now in the shape of a golden arrow.

"Dad, why did it do that?" Apollo asked in confusion, his eyes staring at the arrow in his hands.

"It looks like Zeus has lost his weapon of mass destruction. I would say it has claimed you as its new master." Poseidon smiled approvingly at him.

"That is not possible." Athena denied what was in front of her eyes. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. She couldn't help feeling a small measure of fear when she realized that Apollo's new Prophecy seemed to be coming true before their eyes.

"Why not because it didn't choose you as its new owner? I think it is starting to work on another line of the Prophecy." Poseidon smirked at her. He knew that she already figured that out, but he couldn't help rubbing in it. The woman had been a pain in his ass for thousands of years.

"You mean this one?" Hades asked. "**The Sea, the Dead and the Sun shall be the new Big Three**."

"That is the one that I'm talking about brother." Poseidon acknowledged with a nod. He and Hades exchanged a look of understanding and something more, but Poseidon wouldn't let himself get his hopes up.

"That is not true." Zeus shouted as he stood again. The pain evident in his face from the blasts he had received from his bolt and Poseidon's trident. "Return my bolt at once Apollo." He snarled angrily at the boy who had been a disappointment to him his whole life.

Apollo started to hand the golden arrow to Zeus, but Poseidon put his hand up to stop him. "If it is your bolt take it from him." Seeing his younger brother pause he added. "Unless you are afraid that it's his, since a God can't take another God's weapon."

"I'm not afraid. That is my bolt." Zeus growled as he wrapped his hand around the golden arrow.

His eyes almost bugged out when he touched the item. The scream that followed was worse than when he had been hit by the other two weapons. His hand was turning red then black as if being burnt to a crisp from the power of the sun. He jerked his hand back in clear pain and disbelief. How could this have happened? That was his lightning bolt, his item of mass destruction not Apollo's.

"I guess that proves that it is now the weapon of the Sun God." Poseidon couldn't help smirking. He was glad to see his son had finally gotten a little payback for all of the times Zeus had hurt the boy.

The other Gods and Goddesses in the room were looking on in utter astonishment. Poseidon couldn't help noticing that Ares and Artemis were looking at the arrow with jealousy. But he decided to ignore it for the moment. It was time to work on the Prophecy some more.

"Dionysus, I have a proposition for you." He was giving the younger God a calculating look.

"What do you mean Poseidon?" Dionysus asked him still looking at the arrow in his half brother's hand. He was shocked beyond belief what he had just seen. He was a little jealous that Apollo was the one that got to cause their Father pain. He would have liked to be the one to have done that to make up for some of the pain the man had caused him through the years.

"You heard the Prophecy. It says I will be the new King." Zeus's head jerked up as he glared at his older brother. "I will promise that as soon as that happens I will rescind your punishment/banishment to Camp Halfblood if you will return Hestia's throne to her now." He noticed the man looking at him with mistrust. "You know you do not enjoy being on the Council, and I will even swear on the River Styx to end your punishment as soon as I am named King."

A roar of thunder could be heard as the promise was accepted by the river. Dionysus's head jerked to look out the window nearest his throne. He was shocked at what Poseidon just promised him and even more shocked that the River Styx accepted the promise, because it showed to him that Poseidon really was going to be King even if some of the others didn't want to believe it yet.

"Fine, Aunt Hestia if you want your throne back you may have it." He said standing up and walking to the side of the throne room.

"Are you sure Dionysus?" Hestia asked hesitantly. "Yes, she had felt she had made a mistake when she gave up her throne but at the time she felt it was the only way to keep peace. Was it possible she really could be on the Council again?

"Yes Uncle Poseidon is right I really don't enjoy being a member of the Council. Father never lets me vote the way I want anyway. He is always threatening me to make me vote how he wants." He told her with the utmost sincerity.

"I, Hestia reclaim my throne on the Council of Twelve. I swear this on the River Styx."

Thunder was once again heard outside the throne room and the throne changed to show a picture of a fire burning on the backrest.

"Well that seems like another line of the so-called fake Prophecy has just be fulfilled." Aphrodite announced. **"The Hearth shall reclaim her throne." **She was wondering if the Prophecy really came true if it would be possible for Poseidon to let her divorce Hephaestus when he became King. The thought gave her more happiness than anything had in more than two thousand years.

"Well three lines of eight have already come true." Ares agreed with her. "Which shall we work on next line three or line five? Both can be accomplished with a vote." He couldn't help the smirk he shot at his Father when the man glared at him so hatefully.

"Should we de-throne Zeus's favorite child?" Hephaestus questioned. "The one that tries to make the rest of us feel stupid and unimportant." He had always hated that he and Ares were the full children of the King and Queen of Gods, but Athena was given more respect by both of his parents.

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Artemis exclaimed.

She was still remembering what Poseidon said about Athena making her look bad by claiming to be a maiden but having lots of children. She may be mad at Poseidon at the moment, but she had always thought it was hypocritical of Athena to have children while being a maiden.

"Okay I call for a vote. Who thinks Athena should lose her throne? Raise your hands please." Poseidon called out.

He and Apollo had their hands up instantaneously. Hestia, Hephaestus, Ares, Aphrodite, Artemis and Hermes raised their hands as well.

"Eight to four so Athena is no longer one of the Council of Twelve." Poseidon announced. He tried to keep the smug tone out of his voice, but catching a glimpse of her face he must not have succeeded.

The throne Athena was sitting on glowed a bright red and threw her from it. Said Goddess jumped to her feet glaring at all of those that voted against her. "I will make you pay for this." She screamed hysterically. This wasn't right next to her Father she was the most important of the Council.

"Hades please reclaim your throne." Poseidon said ignoring Athena in the process, but giving Hades a warm smile of welcome. He had always hated how the other man had been treated, and it didn't have anything to do with the special way he felt about the older man he tried to convince himself.

Hades walked to the throne and saw the backrest now had a picture of his Helm of Darkness on it. He sat down and for the first time in a long time he felt like crying. He was home at last. He had never thought this would ever happen. He couldn't help smiling a real smile at both Poseidon and Apollo for making this moment happen for him.

The Gods and Goddesses were looking at him in wonderment. It had been millenium since they had actually seen Hades smile a real smile. Some of them had never seen it at all and had believed the man couldn't smile.

"Well lines three and four have now come true." Hermes smiled at the sight of his Uncle sitting on his new throne.

"**Wisdom shall be de-throned **

**Death will claim it as his home."**

"Demeter if Hades will offer to allow Persephone to leave the Underworld if she wants to will you vote for me for King?" Poseidon asked with a knowing smile. He had his fingers mentally crossed that Hades would agree. He tried to convince himself it had nothing to do with the fact it would mean that Hades didn't really love his niece if he said yes.

"He won't do that." She told him sadly afraid to get her hopes up.

"Hades?" Poseidon turned to his older brother.

Hades looked at Poseidon for a long minute before turning to Demeter. "I will give her the choice is she wants to go I will let her, but if she wants to stay you cannot blame me anymore. It will be her decision I swear on the River Styx." Hades vowed solemnly. He didn't say that he was hoping she would say yes. The only reason he had married her was because he couldn't stand being alone cut off from all of his family and loved ones. He had also felt it was a way to get back at one of his brothers and sisters for throwing him out like that.

Demeter looked at him in wonderment. "Thank you. I can live with that. I will vote for you to be King Poseidon, as you have already shown that you care about what we Gods and Goddesses want, so I know you will also be as caring for the mortal world as well. And you're right we need the mortals if we are to continue to exist and not fade from existence."

"If you are King will you allow me and Hep to divorce? " Aphrodite questioned Poseidon. "I know neither of us are happy with being married to each other." She had the most serious expression any of those in the room had ever seen on her face.

Poseidon looked to Hephaestus. "Is that what you want to nephew?"

"Yes Uncle it would make me very happy." The disfigured God told him. He smiled to reassure the man he was speaking the truth.

"Then I don't see what the problem would be." Poseidon smiled encouragingly. He knew that three people would be happier if the two could divorce, and it had nothing to do with their votes but the chance to end a loveless marriage.

"I'm the Goddess of Marriage and I'm the only one that says whether they can divorce or not." Hera snapped furiously. She did not like the way things were going. She knew if Poseidon was made King her reign of Queen would be over.

"Well when I become King if you are going to keep up with this attitude I may make you the Goddess of Sewage since people's feeling don't seem to matter to you and sewage has no feelings. So I would suggest you change your attitude mighty fast." Poseidon boomed in his powerful voice again. "And you might as well know when I become King I will be divorcing my wife as well, because she is nothing but a shrew hence why I have affairs."

He gave her a knowing look which made her think he was blaming Zeus's affairs on her. Hera's mouth was gaping open like a fish from Poseidon's realm. It wasn't her fault the man wouldn't stay faithful. She was his wife so no matter what he should be faithful to her. The niggling doubt in the back of her mind was saying well maybe if you weren't such a shrew and actually had sex with him more than once a century he might be faithful, but she told it to shut up. It was all Zeus's fault.

"I call for a vote to make Poseidon the King of Gods." Hades announced. "All those in favor raise your hands."

To Poseidon's shock everyone but Zeus and Hera raised their hands. He couldn't help feeling a little touched the others would all vote for him. Yes he believed Apollo about the Prophecy but he didn't expect it to come true today.

"It is official Poseidon the God of the Seas is now the new King of the Gods. Let a new Just Ruling take effect from this day forward." Hades shouted out in a magnified voice that was heard all over Olympus. All the minor Gods and Goddesses turned to look towards the throne room in shock at the announcement. "Poseidon take you vow of acceptance."

"I, Poseidon hereby swear from this day forward I will rule over the Gods and mortals in a fair and just way. So I swear this on the River Styx."

Thunder boomed for five solid minutes. It was so loud nobody could talk inside or outside the throne room. The minor Gods and Goddesses hoped this meant that they would now get more respect. Poseidon was known to be the fairest God in his dealings with others whether they be Gods or mortals. They were all hoping this really meant life would be better for them all.

"My first official business as the King of Gods is to denounce my marriage to Amphitrite, and to denounce the marriage of Hephaestus and Aphrodite. So I swear it on the River Styx."

Two more loud sounding booms of thunder were heard. Aphrodite got up and ran over and kissed Poseidon. Those outside the throne room were staring at each other in shock. A divorce had never been allowed among the Gods before because Hera had always refused to allow it to happen and now to know that three of the Gods on the Council were getting divorced was unbelievable to them.

"Thank you for making me so happy." Aphrodite sobbed into his shoulder not even caring about her make up for once.

"I'm not kissing you Uncle but I thank you too." Hep smiled happily. He was hoping that maybe he could finally find somebody to love. He thought about the one woman he had always cared about for a minute, but he shoved the thought aside afraid to get his hopes up. It was hard though because now there was a chance she would be free too soon. She was the only woman who never looked at him like he was an ugly abomination.

And to everybody's amazement Ares walked over and shook his Uncle's hand while thanking him before taking Aphrodite in his arms and kissing her passionately.

He then went down on one knee. "Aphrodite will you do me the honor of becoming my wife. I promise to love and cherish you for all of eternity if you do."

"Yes! Oh yes Ares." She squealed throwing herself in his arms and kissing the man until he thought his head would blow like a volcano. The clapping and wolf whistling that accompanied this could be heard outside the throne room.

Hermes decided to take everybody's eyes off the couple who looked like they were going to be getting down to business right there in front of them all by saying.

"Well it sounds to me like this Prophecy:

"**The Sea shall claim the Sun for their own**

**The Hearth shall reclaim her throne**

**Wisdom shall be de-throned **

**Death will claim it as his home**

**The new King shall be the God of the Sea**

**The Sea, the Dead and the Sun shall be the new Big Three**

**The new King will leave his Queen in the dust**

**They will Rule over a world more just!"**

He grinned at Apollo. "That everybody thought was a prank has already come true in one sitting. Good job Apollo!"

"That is my wonderful boy" Poseidon boasted as he gave the younger God a hug.

Apollo couldn't help the beaming smile that was more brilliantly alight than the sun at the moment. He had Poseidon as his Dad and King. He put his new Sun Arrow in his quiver and to everybody's astonishment every arrow in the quiver now looked like the sun arrow. They had no idea why for sure, but Poseidon had a funny feeling Apollo was going to need some practice in using control when to use his arrows. That or he would need another quiver for his other arrows because he knew the sun arrows would be items of mass destruction.

** There is a link on my profile that will show you The God Family that Demonic Hope put together for me. I will also be adding another link later to show them individually.**

**This story is different from my others but one thing remains the same. I love stories of families and people having a real chance at happiness. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Now I just have to keep five stories being updated. At least I have another chapter for next week for this story to be updated.**


	2. Chapter 2 Things Are Still Changing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or his world. That honor belongs to Rick Riordan. I don't own the Gods or Myths. I don't know who does but I'm playing with them anyway.**

**PLEASE BE WARNED THIS STORY HAS SPANKINGS AND GAY RELATIONS IN IT. THIS STORY IS RATED M! PLEASE DON"T READ IF ANY OF THAT OFFENDS YOU!**

**Chapter 2 Things are Still Changing**

Poseidon looked around the throne room and he couldn't help feeling a small amount of pride. He was the new King of the Gods. He had claimed Apollo as his son for all to see and his older brother and sister were back on their thrones and part of the Council. Life hadn't looked so good or hopeful for way too long. The only ones that looked unhappy about the new changes were Zeus, Hera and Athena. That was when he caught the look on Dionysus's face.

"Oh Dionysus I forgot didn't I my boy. I'm so sorry, but I hereby renounce your punishment but I hope you will do me a favor before you leave the camp." Poseidon called out to the younger God.

"What do you want Uncle?" Dionysus was afraid to hope his exile was finally over even though his Uncle had promised.

"I was hoping I could convince you to stay on at Camp Halfblood," at the disappointed look on the younger man's face he quickly carried on, "just for a week until I can find somebody to take your place and you can show them the ropes so to speak."

Dionysus gawked at the new King. "You mean it? It will only be for a week?"

"Yes Dionysus of course I mean it. You don't have to stay if you don't want to for that week, but I just thought it would make an easier transition for your replacement." He admitted afraid he had hurt the younger God.

"I don't mind staying for another week Uncle to help you out. Thank you for doing this." He looked happier than anybody had seen him in over twenty years.

"Well why don't you have a glass of wine to celebrate?" Poseidon told him with a knowing smile.

"Oh I can have my wine again." He cried happily as he clicked his fingers and made a glass appear in his hand. He took the first sip and a look of pure happiness graced his face.

Poseidon beamed at his nephew before turning to his younger brother. "Zeus I know you are unhappy with the way things have gone, but you had your chance to rule for thousands of years, and it has caused many problems in our family. I don't know how well I will do but I have to try and get this family back to the way we should be. You may no longer be the King of the Gods, but you are still the God of the Sky and a member of this Council."

Zeus gasped at these words. "You're not kicking me off the Council or giving Apollo my domain?"

"No to both of those. You are the God of the Sky even without your Master Bolt, and as for your place on the Council well you and Hera both will keep your places as long as you don't work against the Council." He encompassed both Zeus and Hera in the look he was sending their way. "You are my brother and sister and even if we don't always see eye to eye I love you both and feel that you deserve to be on the Council. I always felt that Hades and Hestia did for those same reasons. I always felt bad that they were no longer part of the Council. I feel that the six of us working together will make us stronger than if we work against each other. Can I count on the both of you to try to give us the chance we need?"

Zeus and Hera exchanged a look. They had not expected Poseidon to be so forgiving and to keep them on the Council. For Hades sake, they had truly thought he would throw them into Tartarus. And here he was telling them they were still allowed to keep their domains and be part of the Council. It looked like maybe Poseidon really did deserve to be the King of Gods.

Zeus spoke for both of them. "We promise we won't work against the Council or you as our new King." Hera was nodding in agreement.

"Thank you both and I hope one day you will forgive me for doing this." Poseidon told them. "Athena." He turned to address his niece who was standing near the doors of the throne room.

"What?" She snarled angrily. She hated that her bitter rival had become King and that her Father was not fighting it. Why were they letting that kelphead get away with all of this? She blamed Apollo for this and she would make him pay. It was as if Poseidon knew what she was thinking because his next words made her think he was answering her thoughts.

"Athena, you are not to do anything against Apollo. I swear on the River Styx if you do I will make you pay with the most horrible punishment I can think of. My son will not be made to suffer for making a Prophecy when that is one of his godly powers. Do I make myself clear?" He demanded in that powerful voice that still startled most of those in the throne room.

"Yes," she snapped out. She would have to make a plan, but she could bide her time she was the Goddess of Wisdom after all.

"Good then even though you are not a member of the Council you may still be the Goddess of Wisdom. You will never be the Goddess of War any longer though. War is Ares domain and he will not share it with you. You may not call yourself a maiden Goddess as if it is one of your titles either. I'm not saying you can't be a maiden, but with you being a mother you pull away from the sacrifice that Artemis and even Hestia have made. It is not fair to them that you take that from them. You are still a major Goddess without being on the Council the same way Hades and Hestia were. You don't have to make this a bad thing. Your attitude can make or break you."

The Goddess never acknowledged his words, and he knew that she was going to cause problems at some point. He would just have to be on his toes.

"Hades you need to go talk to Persephone about what she wants to do since you promised Demeter." He told the older God. He tried to bury the hope that this meant that Hades would be divorcing his niece soon.

"I will do that right away Poseidon." Hades stood up and melted into the shadows.

"Apollo I need you to come with me. I want to talk to you before I head to my Palace." Poseidon told his son with a smile.

"Sure thing Dad." Apollo stood up and walked to the older God.

"Remember what I said about nobody giving Apollo a hard time. That is one thing that will make me very angry and I promise you won't like it if I turn that anger on you." Poseidon told the rest of the Council before standing and popping him and his son away.

They popped into a great room. One side was a living room with a long marble bar separating it from a kitchen. The room was done up in sea green and white. There were two long couches and a couple of recliners in the living room, a large flat screen tv and an even larger saltwater aquarium filled with beautiful specimens of sea creatures only found at the very bottom of the ocean. These were here because they were nearly extinct from other sea creatures eating them and Poseidon was trying to give them a chance to reproduce without being in danger.

Apollo really loved this room. Poseidon's home on Olympus was the most homey of all of theirs except for Hestia's. He walked over and sat on one of the couches waiting for his Dad to tell him what he wanted to talk to him about. He could tell it was something big by the way the man was pacing, but he wasn't too worried because he trusted nobody more than he did the God standing in front of him.

"Apollo umm... Son I have been doing some thinking. I don't know if you are going to like this idea at first or not." Poseidon stammered out.

This made Apollo nervous now. His Dad never stammered around like he was acting. What was wrong with him?

"Dad, are you okay?"

The older God took a deep breath. "Apollo I don't know how to say this except right out. I have always felt like you don't really like the age you portray yourself as. That you only stay in an eighteen year old body because of how you think the others will treat you if you changed into the age you want to be. Am I safe in assuming that is correct Son?"

Apollo looked down ashamed that his Dad had realized that about him. He didn't want to disappoint the man he loved as a Father.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled.

"Kiddo, why are you apologizing? You have done nothing wrong." Seeing the disbelieving look made him shake his head. "Apollo I know you want to be younger. I understand that and I have a solution that will keep the others from giving you a hard time. Do you trust me Son?"

"Of course I trust you, Dad." Apollo hurried to reassure the man.

Poseidon smiled gratefully at the younger God. He didn't realize how he could have earned such trust from the young man. He knew Apollo had been hurt more times, let down more times than any other God in existence from those he considered family. He felt so honored that Apollo trusted him.

"Apollo I see you as more of a thirteen to fifteen year old boy. Is that how you see yourself?" He asked gently. When he noticed the nervous look on his son's face he said. "Son, I just want the truth from you. I promise I'm not going to judge you on what you say or feel. The only thing that will disappoint me is if you lie to me about it."

Apollo looked into the green eyes of his Dad before nodding in understanding. "I wish I could be about fourteen, but I know the others will make fun of me if I were a kid. They already do when I keep myself as an eighteen year old. They might even decide that I don't deserve to have my domains, and I know it will be worse now that I have my Golden Arrow, and the Prophecy says I'm one of the New Big Three." He admitted sadly.

The new King of Gods was unhappy. He couldn't believe the others had hurt his son so badly that he felt he couldn't be who he really wanted to be. He gave his son a loving look. "I'm going to take care of that for you, Son."

He clicked his fingers and Apollo felt a strange sensation. He recognized the feeling. It was how he felt every time he changed his godly form to a different age. It was like his whole body would ripple before he changed.

"Dad?" His questioning sapphire blue eyes met the eyes of his father.

"Go look Son." He smiled gently.

Apollo hurried into the entryway where he knew a golden framed mirror hung. When he saw his reflection he saw that he had changed to the way he made himself look a few times when he was in the mortal world. Those were the times he got to act like he felt without the judgmental eyes of his family. He had hung out with other teenagers playing video games or skateboarding. Those were the only times he felt truly accepted except when he was with his Dad.

"Thank you Dad." He told the man who had come to stand behind him. "But I can't stay like this I have too many responsibilities." He said sadly before clicking his fingers, but to his shock his body did not change. "What happened?"

"I fixed it so you couldn't age yourself. You can make your body younger but no older than the fourteen year old you are at the moment." Poseidon explained.

"But Dad... Why?" Apollo spluttered in his shock.

"Because this is who you are right now and nobody can give you a hard time because I, The King of Gods and your Father have decided you will stay fourteen until I feel you should age to fifteen. And that won't be after a year like mortals do. We are Gods so we live forever and I want my son to actually enjoy his childhood. The one he missed having to grow up too soon because of the way your Uncle Zeus treated you. You might as well know Kiddo that you will be a fourteen year old for at least a decade, but I seriously think it will be a century before I age you to fifteen." Poseidon couldn't help the deep chuckle that escaped him at his son's astounded look.

Apollo was shocked but if he admitted to himself he was feeling elated. He was actually going to get to be true to himself. "But what about my duties?"

"Apollo, you will have rules to follow just like any fourteen year old child, but one thing you will have to do is still keep up your duties. You will have to act responsible at those times including the times you are at Council meetings." He couldn't help the gentle smile when he saw the worry that crossed the face in front of him. "I have faith in you son. I know you can do it, but the rest of the time you are allowed to act like a fourteen year old. You might not like one of the rules that I will be enforcing though. I mean you already know how I expect you to behave and the consequences if you don't, but the one that you are going to have a hard time following is no sex."

"What? Why?" Apollo asked flabbergasted.

"Apollo my fourteen year old son is not having sex. He also doesn't need to become a father when he is going to be a child for a few centuries." Poseidon told him sternly.

"Few centuries? I thought you said one century." The child God said outraged.

"Well Son that is until you are fifteen. You are going to have to wait until you are eighteen again at least before you start becoming a father again. So that will be four centuries from now."

"Dad," Apollo whined pitifully. "Are you saying I have to go four hundred years without sex? That isn't fair."

"You'll survive my Son. I know you might find it hard at first, but I think you will soon get into the opportunity of being a young teenager and realize that you like not having to worry about being a parent for a while. It's not like you won't have plenty of time to have sex later. And you won't be the only one I'm doing this too." Poseidon added almost as an afterthought.

"What? Who else are you going to de-age?" Apollo gasped out.

"Your brother," was the answer he heard.

"Which brother?" Apollo was trying to imagine Ares or Hep as a teenager. Now Hermes might be a good one but for some reason he didn't think that was who his Dad was talking about.

"Triton." Poseidon said calmly.

"Triton? He's not going to like that." Apollo couldn't help smirking at how Triton would take the news. It even pushed the thought of the fact he hadn't realized that the others were more like cousins to him now that Poseidon had claimed him as his son and Triton was now his brother.

"No I doubt that he will, but I figure it will be the best way to help him get the teachings of his mother out of him." He looked sad thinking about his oldest son. "Okay Apollo I need you to go to your houses and get what you want to have with you and close them up. You will be living with me from now on. When I'm on Olympus we will stay here and when I'm in my Palace you will be staying there too. You know which room is yours here so put some of your things in there and have the others ready to go in your room in my Kingdom."

"Okay Dad but what are you going to do?" Apollo asked his excitement of knowing he was actually going to live with his Dad showing through.

"I'm going to go get Amphitrite out of the Palace and de-age your brother. I didn't think you would want to get caught in the crossfire when that happens." Poseidon explained with a knowing look.

"Good point. I will see you when you get back Dad." He agreed readily.

"Stay out of trouble Son and also stay away from Athena. I think the others will abide my words at least for awhile but I don't think she will. I want you safe so straight to your houses and back here." He added the last bit sternly.

"Yes Sir. I will see you later and good luck down there." Apollo said before popping to his house on Olympus.

Poseidon closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he popped himself in to his throne room in his underwater palace.

Hades had appeared in the throne room in his palace in the underworld as soon as he left the throne room on Olympus. He wasn't surprised to see Persephone sitting on her throne looking bored. He knew that unless she was in that horrible garden of hers she liked to sit on her throne since she said that if she was going to be the Queen of the Underworld she was going to enjoy it as much as she could. He was really hoping that she would decide to leave the Underworld for good. He had only married her because he was lonely and the one person he truly loved was already married.

"Hello Persephone."

"My Lord you were gone longer than normal this year." Persephone commented with a questioning glance.

"Some strange occurrences happened in the Council meeting today." Hades told her as he walked over and sat on his throne.

"What do you mean my Lord?" The God's wife asked.

"Apollo made a new Prophecy that everyone except Poseidon seemed to take offense too. When Poseidon got there and heard it, well by the time the meeting was over the whole Prophecy had come true." He explained.

"What was the Prophecy?"

"**The Sea shall claim the Sun for their own**

**The Hearth shall reclaim her throne**

**Wisdom shall be de-throned**

**Death will claim it as his home**

**The new King shall be the God of the Sea**

**The Sea, the Dead and the Sun shall be the new Big Three**

**The new King will leave his Queen in the dust**

**They will Rule over a world more just!"**

The God of the Dead answered.

"But how could that, have come true? That is ridiculous as my Father is the King of Gods." Persephone stuttered out in disbelief.

"Not anymore Poseidon was elected King of the Gods by everyone on the Council except Zeus and Hera, even your Mother voted for him."

"Mother? Why would she do that?" A shocked Queen of the Underworld asked.

"Because I promised to let you go for good if you wanted me too." Hades told her all the while praying to Poseidon that she would agree.

Persephone mouth dropped open in shock. Did he really mean that? Was it possible for her to leave this dark and dismal place?

"My Lord, are you serious? Would you really let me go?"

"If that is what you want Persephone, yes you and I will divorce and I will set you free." Hades told her afraid to get his hopes up. "Do you want to be free Persephone? Please tell me the truth no matter what it is."

"Yes my Lord. I'm sorry but I would really like to go home." Persephone said through her fear. What if Hades didn't really mean it?

"Then you are free." Hades snapped his fingers and the Goddess of Spring felt something in her stomach.

It was a strange sensation but she immediately felt that she could leave if she wanted. She hadn't felt that way since she bit into that pomegranate, not even after she was allowed to return to Olympus for six months a year. She had always felt this pull to be in the Underworld with Hades. She really was free.

"My Lord, thank you." She had tears of happiness in her eyes.

"You are welcome Persephone. I know you didn't want to be here, but I thank you for helping me endure my loneliness through the years. I am now welcomed back on Olympus, and as soon as I can talk to our new King I will get us a divorce, so we both can move on with our lives." Hades was showing more emotion than Persephone had ever seen from him.

"Divorce my Lord?" She hadn't even thought about how he had mentioned divorce before.

"Yes of course since you wanted free of my Kingdom we will now be divorced." Hades had an idea why she was acting that way.

He knew that she wanted to be able to leave, but she liked being considered a Queen. Well that was too bad for her that she didn't think of that before she said she wanted free. He wasn't keeping her as a wife especially now that the one he truly loved was free as well. He was going to try and get the love of his life for his own now.

"But Hades we don't actually have to be divorced." She tried to wheedle to get her way.

"Yes I'm afraid we do." The coldness that most people associated with Hades was heard in his voice now. "I suggest you pack your things and return to your Mother's home as soon as possible. I'm sure she is waiting anxiously for you."

He then turned and walked towards his own chambers. They may have been married but Hades would not let her share this space he kept for himself. He walked over to a beautiful painting of the sea that hung across from his bed. He pulled on one side of the painting and it swung out into the room showing a safe hidden behind the painting. He punched in the digital code for the safe and when it opened it showed only two items. They were both rolled up in tubes like what you would carry posters in.

He pulled the first one out and took the rolled up canvas out of it. When he unrolled it there was a beautiful painting of Mount Olympus. He had put it away when he realized he wasn't welcomed there anymore. He clicked his fingers and the painting was now framed in a beautiful gold frame with precious jewels all around it. Another snap of his fingers and the painting was now hanging over the bed in the room.

He then pulled out the even more important painting. When he took it out of the tube and unrolled it he was looking into the face of the one person he loved most in the world. He had loved this person with all of his heart his whole life. When he first loved the subject of the portrait it was as a family member, but it wasn't long before the love changed into a romantic love that had lasted for thousands of years. With a click of his fingers it was now encased in a platinum frame with emeralds all over the frame. Another click and it was hanging above a fireplace in the room and with a smile that most had never seen grace the face of the Lord of the Dead, Hades walked from the room. The new King of the Gods was watching over the private chambers of the King of the Underworld. Life was looking up for the Hades finally.

Poseidon looked around his throne room in his Kingdom under the sea. He took in the presence of his son Triton. The Prince of Atlantis did not look happy at the moment. This did not make Poseidon feel excited about sharing his news. If the kid was already in a pissed off mood by the time he was done he would probably be throwing a temper tantrum.

"Triton, where is your Mother?"

"I don't know. She's probably doing something important for the Kingdom since you have been gone so long." The young man said grumpily.

Poseidon frowned at the slur to himself. He knew his son's attitude stemmed from his Mother, but it was really getting on his nerves. He couldn't wait to de-age his son. Hopefully it would only take him becoming a teenager, but if that didn't work he guessed he could make him an infant and start all over. He could bathe him in the River Lethe so he would have a clean slate if all else failed.

Smiling at the thought he said. "Son, please go and fetch your Mother, as we all need to have an important conversation about some changes that have happened due to the Council meeting."

Triton got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Why did his Father smile when he more or less insulted him? That wasn't his normal reaction. What his Father didn't know was that Triton acted that way to see if his Father even cared about him. His Mother was always telling him that because the man cheated on her it was proof that he didn't love either one of them. Triton knew his Father didn't love his Mother, but he really wanted the older man to love him and be proud to be his Father. He really missed how close they had been when he was a kid. Then his Mother had found out about one of his Dad's affairs and told him he couldn't call him Dad anymore, because he was showing he didn't love Triton.

"Yes Father." Triton said trying to hide his reaction to the depressing thoughts.

Poseidon had noticed his son's sad face and couldn't help wondering what it was about. But he was more concerned if he was going to turn against him when he found out he had divorced his Mother and that he was keeping Triton with him. There was no way that he would let him around his Mother again until his son could be unbrainwashed.

"You wanted to speak to me Husband?" Amphitrite asked with her usual sneer.

"Yes I did. I need you both to take a seat and listen to the news from the Council meeting. Things have changed drastically today, and you both are going to be involved in the changes." Poseidon told them as he paced in front of them as they sat down on their thrones.

Triton was nervously watching his father pace. What could have made his laid back parent act in such a way? The older man seemed to be both worried and excited at the same time. What could cause such a reaction?

Amphitrite was glaring at her husband. She had a feeling that whatever was going to be said she wouldn't like it. Anything that made the King of the sea happy always pissed her off. She had been married to the man for thousands of years and had known almost from the beginning that she did not have her husband's heart. She figured if he wasn't devoted to her then she would make his home life as miserable as possible. She took great pleasure in turning their child against him. She knew Poseidon hurt every time his son and Heir would talk snotty to him. This was the reason she encouraged it of course.

Poseidon wasn't paying any attention to the two sitting there. He was actually bracing himself for the yelling his ex-wife would be doing. He wasn't really concerned with her opinion or what she had to say except for the headache he would get from it. No his main concern was how Triton was going to handle it. He loved his son with everything in him and hated to be the cause of the boy's pain.

He began with, "Well I guess I should start off with telling you that Apollo made a new Prophecy today."

"And this Prophecy concerns us how?" Amphitrite demanded imperiously. She thought Apollo was an idiot and figured it didn't matter what he had to say.

Poseidon heard the censure in the woman's voice. He truly hated the way she acted about Apollo. Truth be told it was probably fear of her treatment of the young God more than Zeus's that had kept him from claiming Apollo as his son before today. He hadn't wanted the son of his heart hurt by any more people than he already was.

"Because it all came true today except the last line, but it is on the way to coming true in my opinion." He smirked when he realized by telling the Prophecy she would realize she wasn't going to be his Queen.

"What was the Prophecy, Father?" Triton asked earnestly. He had noticed his Father's smirk and couldn't help wondering what it meant.

"**The Sea shall claim the Sun for their own**

**The Hearth shall reclaim her throne**

**Wisdom shall be de-throned**

**Death will claim it as his home**

**The new King shall be the God of the Sea**

**The Sea, the Dead and the Sun shall be the new Big Three**

**The new King will leave his Queen in the dust**

**They will Rule over a world more just!"**

"What does that mean?" The Queen of the Sea snapped angrily.

"I think it is pretty clear, myself." Poseidon told her finally looking at her straight on.

"It sounds like you claimed Apollo as your son." Triton frowned in disbelief.

"I did." His father admitted. "I should have done it long ago. The boy has been the son of my heart for thousands of years and today he became my son in every way."

"You cannot do that." Amphitrite yelled furiously. "I won't allow it."

Poseidon took on a look of pure power. It was one that showed why he was truly the man for the job of King of the Gods. "It is done. Apollo is my child from this day forward no matter what anybody says. But you don't have to worry as it won't affect your life at all since I also divorced you today."

"What? You can't do that. Hera would never allow a divorce." The banshee he married shrieked.

"Well as I was elected the new King of the Gods I was also able to declare our marriage over. It was a mistake from the very beginning and the only good thing to come from our union was Triton. Which by the way he will be staying with me." Poseidon told showing no sympathy at all.

Triton was sitting there gawping at his Father in shock. His parents were divorced. Gods didn't get divorced. Everybody knew that. And how could his Father be the King of Gods? What about Zeus?

"Father, how did you get them to vote for you?"

"Well by working with the new Prophecy. Dionysus agreed to give Hestia back her throne when I promised if I was made King I would cancel his punishment. Demeter voted for me because I talked Hades into giving Persephone the opportunity to leave the Underworld if she wanted to. I also pointed out some facts to the others, so by the time I got Hades voted to take over Athena's throne. Well the vote for me to be King was ten to two with only Zeus and Hera against." Poseidon explained. "And now I'm the King of Gods. I not only divorced you, but let Aphrodite and Hephaestus get divorced. If Persephone agrees to leave the Underworld, she and Hades will also be divorced."

He turned his back so they couldn't see the hopeful look in his eyes that this would actually happen. He was afraid to get his hopes up. He had loved Hades his whole life. When he was younger he thought it was just because the other man was his big brother, but he soon realized his love was something more, something stronger. When he realized that Hades had never once taken a male lover he realized that his feelings would never be reciprocated, so he had given up and taken Amphitrite as his wife. She was from the Ocean and he could have an Heir. He realized almost immediately that he had made a mistake, but his child was on the way, if she hadn't been pregnant when he realized his mistake he would have groveled to Hera and Zeus to allow him to divorce the woman he married. He had decided that he would just have to endure a loveless marriage for his son since there was no hope to be with the one he loved anyway.

He swore to himself though that if Hades got divorced he would take the chance and tell him that he loved him. The worse he could do was say he wasn't interested, but if he didn't try it might be too late again. Hades was a handsome man and would have no problem finding somebody else to marry.

"And where do you think I'm going to go?" The shrew from the bottom of the sea asked.

"I have decided that you will make your home in the Dead Sea. If you don't like that, then you can find you an aquarium somewhere. But just know that i want you to have nothing to do with Triton until I say differently." Poseidon voice took on that powerful intonation that showed that he was the strongest God.

"But why?" Triton's confusion was evident.

"Because I do not like the way your Mother has turned you into a snob who thinks he is better than others. I'm hoping that if she is away from you that you will take the time to think things through for yourself." He confessed with a small smile.

"You cannot keep me from my son?"

"I assure you I can. I am not only the King of Gods but still the King of the Seas and if you want to continue to live in the sea you will follow my dictates. I have let you turn our son into somebody that most can't abide to be near. I'm hoping without your influence he will become a God and man he can be proud to be." Poseidon informed her in a no nonsense voice. "I also have another little trick up my sleeve, but I will wait to explain that to him after you leave."

"I'm not leaving." She protested vehemently.

"Delphin." Poseidon called for the dolphin general of his armies.

"You called for me My Lord?"

"Yes, I want you to get some of the cyclops and take Amphitrite's belongings to the Dead Sea. Have them build her a small home there as she will need a place to live. She is no longer my Queen." He ordered imperiously.

Amphitrite stormed from the room angrily. She knew that damn dolphin would have, those ignorant cyclops going through her things if she didn't pack herself. How could this have happened? Hours ago she thought she was second only to Hera when it came to being the most important female in the world, and now she was being too sent to live in the Dead Sea and no longer the Queen of the Seas. And Poseidon was going to keep her son from her, Of course she really didn't care for him she just liked using him to hurt Poseidon.

After his mother left the room Triton turned inquiring eyes towards his father. "What do you have planned for me Father?"

Poseidon rubbed his beard nervously. He loved his son and didn't want to upset him, but he knew the boy was not going to be happy with his new look and life. He decided the easiest thing was to de-age him and then explain. So he clicked his fingers and saw standing in front of him a fifteen year old Triton. He really hoped he didn't have to turn him into a baby, because that would make things more difficult.

"I want to tell you that what I have decided for you I also have done to Apollo. He is actually happy with it except for one teeny little part, but he will get over that in about four hundred years." He uttered under his breath.

"Father, don't take this wrong but Apollo and I don't see eye to eye on anything." Triton cleared his throat. Why did he sound so funny? His voice cracked for some reason. What was going on? "Father, why do I sound so funny?"

Poseidon couldn't help smiling at the younger version of his son. It seemed he changed him right at the time his voice was starting to change. "It is quite simple son. I have de-aged you to fifteen years old." At the outraged look on his son's face he continued. "Hey it is a year older than I made Apollo."

Hurrying to a mirror Triton clicked his fingers to make himself older but nothing happened. "Why can't I make myself older?"

"Because I fixed it, so that neither of you boys could. You can make yourself younger but only I can age you. I've decided that you boys will stay at your current age for one hundred years for every year until you are eighteen. That way you will actually have a chance to be a child for a while."

"You said Apollo likes this? Is he crazy? What part didn't he like?" He demanded remembering the words he heard his father murmur earlier.

"That he isn't allowed to have sex until he is eighteen again. That goes for you too." Poseidon told him with a stern look. "I want you boys to have a chance to live as a kid without worrying about becoming a father yourself. You only have three hundred years to go."

"You can't do this Father." Triton was pouting now.

"Yes Triton I can and have. I love you Son and I need to try to fix what your Mother has done to you. I'm hoping that fifteen is young enough so please try to make the best of this unless you want to become a toddler." Poseidon smiled encouragingly.

"Yo...you wouldn't really turn me into a toddler. Would you?" asked the shocked teen.

"I don't want to Triton so please try to work with me on this." The man almost begged his son. "I would also like you to consider calling me Dad again. I really miss you doing that."

"You want me to call you Dad?" The stunned Prince of the Sea asked.

"More than you could ever imagine." was the heartfelt reply.

"Okay Dad. I promise to give this a try, but I have to tell you it is going to feel weird for a while." Triton smiled at his Dad. He wasn't going to say anything but he was happy that he could call him that again. Maybe being younger wouldn't be so bad and at least he wouldn't be the only one. Apollo was a kid again too. It was strange to think of him as his younger brother though. He would have to wait and see what happened next.

**This is a link to show you the people for this story. The link will also be on my profile where you can just click and go to it, but on here you will have to remove the spaces. And add th : / /**

**docs . google document/ d/ 1WM eaO qxV Jaiv U-fqL m3QQ joT oIU cwu G4hq 0j2 qq GkzY / edit**

**WARNING THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A SCENE THAT SHOWS WHY THIS IS RATED M**


	3. Chapter 3 poseidon's Shocks Good and Bad

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anyone or thing from that world. That honor belongs to Rick Riordan. I don't own the Gods but I wish I did own three of them. This story will definitely not be canon and is from my own vivid imagination.**

**Chapter 3 Poseidon's Shocks Good and Bad**

Apollo finished sending the last of his belongings to his new Dad's house on Olympus. He knew he should pop over there, but he really wanted to go buy his Dad a thank you gift for claiming him as his son. With that thought in mind he locked up his house and headed to the bazaars on Olympus for a little shopping. He was looking through some items on a table in one of the stalls when he felt somebody behind him. He turned around and found himself face to face with Ares and Aphrodite.

"We thought that was you, Apollo, but we weren't sure because you look so young." Ares was frowning in confusion.

"Why are you so young?" Aphrodite asked while clutching Ares hand.

"Dad." Apollo stated as if that explained everything.

"What about him?" Ares couldn't help worrying that something was wrong.

"Oh he decided I am to be a kid again, so he de-aged me to fourteen. I can go younger, but not any older than I am right now." He explained with an eyeroll.

"Are you okay with that?" Ares knew he wouldn't want to be de-aged to a child, so he was concerned that Apollo would be upset.

"Yeah," Apollo grinned happily. "I don't mind at all, or rather I actually like it except for one tiny little detail."

Aphrodite bit at the hint. "What is that?"

"That he says I can't have sex until I'm eighteen again." He was looking downcast at this announcement.

"Well that won't be so bad. It is only four years." Ares tried to sound upbeat even though he knew he couldn't go four months without sex let alone four years.

"No." Apollo was shaking his head sadly. "That is four hundred years. He says I will age one year for every hundred years. He wants me to be a kid for once."

"What? That is cruel." Both the God and Goddess exclaimed in horror.

"Why would he expect you to go four hundred years without sex?" Ares added.

"Because he says he wants me to have the whole kid experience, and if I have sex I will probably have kids, and I would have to act like a father to them, and he doesn't want that for me at the moment. I can understand it and being his kid will be great. It is just going to take some getting used to." He confessed before he added the new information. "Oh he is going to de-age Triton to fifteen too with the same restrictions."

"The Triton I know won't like that." Ares smirked.

He couldn't help the relieved feeling that was going through him at the moment. When he saw how happy that Apollo was when Poseidon had claimed him for his son, he had felt a little jealous and wished he could be claimed by the man too. But he had to admit he was glad now that he wasn't, because he didn't want to be a kid again and the no sex thing would really suck. He was the God of War, but if he had to go without sex for even a hundred years well let's just say the whole time would be a constant war. He pulled Aphrodite close and kissed her.

"Don't rub it in Ares that you can do that and I can't." Apollo moaned sadly.

"You mean you can't even kiss?" The Goddess of Love cried outraged at the thought.

"I'm sure I can kiss, but I don't think it would be advisable until I get use to the no sex thing. It might get out of hand if I tried it now."

"What happens if you have sex? It can't be that bad." Ares tried to console him.

To the amusement of the other two Apollo turned red enough to look like a boiled lobster. "Umm... Dad would definitely punish me for disobeying him." He stammered out nervously without actually meeting his eyes.

"He won't treat you like Father did, will he?" Ares demanded enraged at the thought.

Apollo's head jerked up in surprise at the sound of Ares anger. When he saw the man's eyes he hastily spoke up. "No! No Ares, Dad would never treat me like Zeus did. He really loves me." He saw that his words didn't appease the God of War, and he hated him thinking badly about his Dad, so he glanced down as he quietly confessed what his punishment would be. "The worst that he would do would be to spank me."

Ares jaw dropped open in astonishment. "And you would let him?"

"He is my Dad." Apollo said as if that was explanation enough. "He loves me and he only resorts to that when he feels I have earned it."

"You say that like he has done this before." Ares frowned.

"He has been my Dad in my heart since Troy, so yes he has done it many times through the years." Apollo was glaring stubbornly at the War God now. "I would rather have him spank me and show he loves me than suffer Zeus's punishments. That man only gets off on causing pain and suffering to others. My Dad may spank me but he does it because he loves me and he wants me to be a better man."

Ares held his hands up in a placating manner. "Whoa okay Kid if you are okay with it so am I." He assured him.

"You won't give Dad a hard time will you?"

"No! I promise Apollo that is between you and Poseidon." Ares promised. "I was just worried as I didn't want him treating you badly."

"You don't ever have to worry about that. Dad may punish me, but he always forgives me and lets me know I'm still loved." Apollo smiled fondly. "He forgave me about my part in Orion's death after all."

"What are you doing in the bazaar Apollo?" Aphrodite asked curiously.

"I want to get Dad a present to thank him for claiming me as his son."

"Did you have something in mind?" Aphrodite looked excited at the thought of more shopping.

"I want something that will let people know he is a great Dad while telling him I love that he took me as his son." He admitted.

"I don't think you will find anything on Olympus for that." Ares informed him. "If there was Father would have made all of his children buy it for him."

Apollo laughed. "You're right."

"What you need to do is go down to New York and pick up one of those shirts that say number #1 Dad on them or something. Poseidon would wear it around Zeus and make him so jealous especially since I know that Poseidon will brag about you buying it for him." Aphrodite giggled excitedly. This caused the two guys to start chuckling at the thought of Zeus's face.

When he got his laughter under control he nodded in agreement. "You're right. I'm off to go shopping in New York."

Poseidon and Triton popped into their home on Olympus. They each had a box of Triton's things with them. Poseidon had told Triton now that he was a child again, and his mother was gone that he had to stay on Olympus when Poseidon did. They had argued but Poseidon wouldn't give an inch, and Triton only gave up when his Dad threatened to spank him if he didn't stop arguing with him. Triton had shut his mouth real fast and went to pack some things to have on hand. He wasn't stupid after all. It may have been thousands of years since the man had spanked him, but he still remembered it wasn't any fun.

They took the boxes to Triton's room in the house. He hadn't stayed here in a very long time. He was surprised to see his room was clean and just like he had left it the last time he was here. Hell the book he had been reading was still lying open on the nightstand where he laid it before going to sleep the last time he was here. It must have been close to two hundred years ago he thought as he sat on the side of his bed. He would never admit it but seeing that book like that made him feel happy inside. It meant his Dad had always considered this his room and always would.

"I'm going to check and see if Apollo is in his room." Poseidon told him as he turned to leave.

"Apollo has a room here?" Triton questioned without meaning to.

"Apollo has had a room here since we got back from Troy." His Dad affirmed for him.

"Why didn't I know that?"

"You never spent much time here," was the sad answer he received. "You never bothered to look around, at least not since you were a kid."

Knocking on Apollo's door a minute later made Poseidon got worried when he got no answer. He opened the door and found a few boxes stacked on the floor. He knew this wouldn't be all of what Apollo brought. The boy was a pack rat when it came to his music and instruments. He wouldn't be able to live for a year without his things let alone four hundred. He headed to the guest room, and when he opened it he saw about twenty more large boxes but no Sun God. Where was that boy at? He got a terrible feeling in his stomach. He really didn't trust Athena not to try and hurt Apollo to get back at him. Yes Apollo could beat her of that he had no doubts, but Apollo hated hurting anybody but especially family. The kid would just take whatever she did to him, as if he deserved it.

"Triton lets go find your brother." He called out as he pulled the door closed.

Triton jumped when he heard the words. He still got startled at hearing Apollo called his brother. "Isn't he here?"

"No he's not. That young man better hope he is still packing his things." Poseidon had a scowl on his face as he grabbed his oldest son's arm and popped them to Apollo's house in Florida.

It only took a second for him to realize Apollo had come and already locked the place down. They checked out his place in Greece and Paris with the same results before heading to his last home on Olympus. When he got there and also found it locked down the man was furious. He once again grabbed Triton's arm and headed back to his own house calling for Apollo, as soon as he popped into existence. His heart dropped when he realized his kid wasn't here. The fear running through his body made him furious. That boy would remember why he wasn't supposed to disobey his Dad when he got a hold of him. Please Gods don't let Athena have gotten her hands on him.

Triton watched his dad cautiously. He realized he was going to find out soon if he really could expect spankings in his future, because he knew if the furious God beside him spanked Apollo for this then he would be spanking Triton as well when he did wrong.

"Come on Son let's find your brother before he gets himself hurt."

This time the two headed out the front door so they could search Olympus. Poseidon didn't know what he would do if Apollo was down in the mortal world. Oh he knew he would be able to sense him, but it would take a lot of concentration and too much time. Every minute the boy was out there alone Athena had more chances to hurt him. She better hope she didn't hurt his boy, or she may be visiting her Grandfather.

Apollo was back on Olympus. He was so excited to see his Dad. He had found a sea green tee shirt with the saying **'I Love Fishing but I Love Being a Dad More.'** He also found a black tee shirt that said **'This Guy Is The World's Greatest Dad' **and it had two thumbs up on it. Those two shirts and the coffee mug that said **'Number One Dad'** were all wrapped up as one present as a thank you gift. He was so wrapped up in the happiness he would see on his Dad's face that he never even noticed when somebody walked up behind him until an arm came around his neck and jerked him to a stop.

"Well, well, well it looks like the newest member of the big three has decided to become a child again. The sneering voice of Athena sounded in his ear.

He tried to jerk away, but the arm tightened around his neck and the other arm came up and held a knife to his throat. "What do you want Athena? Let me go at once, because I can promise Dad will not be happy if you don't."

"Like I care what that old Barnacle Breath thinks." She snarled angrily tightening her hold even more.

"You better care because he won't take this lying down." Apollo got out though his words were barely heard as the constriction on his throat made it hard to talk. He was just grateful he didn't need to breath, or he would be suffocating right about now.

"I'm not afraid of him." She growled.

"Then you're an idiot," But it wasn't Apollo that said that. Ares and Aphrodite were standing behind the Wisdom Goddess, and it was Ares who had spoken.

Athena spun them both around to see Ares standing there with his sword drawn, a look of pure anger on his face. His eyes were uncovered and fire could be seen in the sockets. A glance around told her that Hephaestus, Demeter and Persephone were also coming towards them.

"All of you stop right there, or I will slit his throat. He may not die but it sure will be painful." She threatened making a small cut on the Sun God's neck.

Apollo gave a squeak of pain, but it was barely heard as the pressure on his throat kept getting tighter. He was wishing with everything in him that he had listened to his Dad when he told him to go straight to his house. He clutched the bag with his present for the man closer not wanting to drop it and break the mug.

"Let him go Athena. You are just making things worse for yourself." Demeter cautioned. "Poseidon will never let you get away with this. You heard how angry he was just because we wouldn't believe Apollo about the Prophecy. Do you really think that with him being the new King of Gods, that he will let you go unpunished for hurting his son?"

"He isn't the King of Gods and Apollo isn't his son either. I can't believe you guys are going along with that idiot's delusions. You will see Father will put them both in their places and Hades too." She snapped furiously while looking right and left. She felt a stir in the air, and she couldn't figure out why.

She felt a hand grab for the hand holding the knife. She realized that it had to be Hades as the person was invisible. He wrestled to pull the knife away, but she ran it across the throat of the teenage Apollo. Golden ichor started spurting from the gash across the young boy's throat, as Ares ran forward and punched his sister in the face making it easier for Hades to get her away from Apollo. Everyone watched in shock as the teenager fell to the ground clutching his throat. Hades and Ares were both attacking the stupid bitch that had hurt Apollo.

Hades became visible and rushed to the young God's side when he noticed nobody moving to help him. He clicked his fingers and a goblet of nectar appeared in his hand. He poured some straight onto the wound on his nephew's neck before holding it to the kid's mouth, so he could drink the rest.

There then was heard an inhuman roar that had everyone turning as one to see the new King of the Gods running towards his child. Athena used the distraction to pop away when she saw the furious expression on the Sea God's Face. Okay no matter how much these idiots around her were accusing her of being stupid she was the Wisdom Goddess after all. She could tell that if she hadn't left she would be in little pieces by the time that moron Poseidon was done with her.

Poseidon knelt beside his child even as the wound was closing. It broke his heart to see the precious ichor of his son all over the child, Hades and the road. He snapped his fingers and a square of ambrosia was in his hand.

"Come on Apollo Baby eat this." He held it nears his son's mouth. He gave a sigh of relief when his child started eating the ambrosia.

Triton was looking on in shock. "How could that bitch Athena hurt his brother like that? Whoa, did I just really think of Apollo as my brother?

"What is that he has in his hands?" He asked curiously. The younger God was clutching a bag with his own ichor all over it. He was shocked to see a smile cross the blond's face at the question.

"It is a gift for Dad for claiming me as his son." He said proudly.

Poseidon looked at the boy like he was crazy. "You disobeyed me and put yourself in danger to get me a gift?"

"Oops I forgot about that." The Sun God grinned sheepishly.

Ares and Aphrodite shared a look. They were remembering what Apollo said earlier about how Poseidon punished him. They could tell by the man's face that a gift wasn't getting the kid out of trouble.

Poseidon stood picking the teenager up in his arms and turned to his other son. "Home now." He watched him depart before he also popped away. He appeared in the sitting room and laid his child on the sofa. He was still clutching that bag. But thankfully the wound on his neck was just a thin red line at the moment. Poseidon knew in another half hour at the most the scar would be completely gone. He clicked his fingers and a bowl of water and a washrag appeared. He sat beside the teen and washed the golden blood of the Gods off his child. His heart breaking as he realized someone who was supposed to be the boy's sister had hurt him like this. When he had it cleaned off his skin the man clicked his fingers again, and the young man was wearing clean clothes.

"How are you feeling?" Poseidon's voice had a croaky sound to it to the shock of his two sons.

"I'm okay Dad." The young God was playing with a corner of the bag he was still holding. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Just as Poseidon opened his mouth to answer a knock was heard on the door. "Triton, will you answer the door please?" He then turned his attention back to the young man, "Apollo, why did you disobey me? You don't normally do that Son."

"I'm sorry." He hung his head in shame. He couldn't believe he was the reason his Dad sounded so sad. It caused an ache in his heart. "I just wanted to get you a gift to say thank you for becoming my Dad for real." The sapphire blue eyes were shining with tears.

"Dad, it's Uncle Hades, can he come in?" Triton called from the entryway.

"Yes of course he can." Poseidon answered as he waved his hand and the older man was able to enter the house. "Apollo I didn't need a gift. You were my gift Son. Having you as my real child was the greatest gift I could ever receive. I love you my Sun Prince. I wish you would realize just how important you are to me." His words though heartfelt were delivered in a scolding tone.

Hades and Triton stood in the doorway to the sitting room watching the interaction between the two Gods. They noticed that the words brought a small smile to the face of the younger God, even as tears dripped from those beautiful blue eyes at the tone.

"I'm sorry Dad. Please don't hate me." He begged with pleading eyes. "Please don't unclaim me."

Poseidon shook his head in exasperation, as he pulled the teen God into his arms for a hug. He placed a kiss on the golden head of his child. "Apollo I could never hate you. I love you with my very being. And you young man are stuck with me as your father for the rest of time. That will never change even if you wanted it to. I would never let anybody take you from me. That being said you are still in trouble for disobeying me and putting yourself in danger."

Apollo gulped nervously. "I know. Do you want your present now though?"

"No. I'm not letting whatever you got for me to influence your punishment. Seeing the crestfallen look he added. "You can give it to me afterwards if you still want to."

Apollo looked into the sea green eyes shocked. "Of course I'll still want to. I love you and just because you have to punish me, won't change that."

For some reason Poseidon and Hades eyes met for a moment. Neither one realized that the jolt they felt in their body was being felt by the other. All they knew was that it took supreme effort to pull their gazes apart.

"I'm glad you understand and I'm thankful that you still love me. But you need to go to your room now. I will be in there in a little bit to discuss your punishment."

Apollo stood up and wrapped his arms around his Dad while laying his head against the man's chest. The steady beat of the heart beneath his ears finally eased the fear he had been feeling every since that arm wrapped around his throat. Poseidon held his child close and waited patiently for him to pull away. He knew punishing his child was his job, but comforting him was just as important if not more so. Apollo finally pulled away without a word and headed towards his room. He left the package sitting on the coffee table waiting for the moment his Dad would open it.

Poseidon felt the eyes of his son and the man he loved staring at him. He turned away so they couldn't see the pain-filled expression in his eyes. He was so torn right now it was tearing him up inside. It was his job to punish his child. He knew that Apollo expected to be spanked. For the love of Hades, the boy deserved a spanking for endangering himself like that. He had never had a problem of doing the deed before, because he knew Apollo was worth the effort to try to help him learn from his mistakes. But the mere thought of spanking his child this time was killing him inside. He couldn't take his mind off of that first glimpse he had seen of his son out on the road at the bazaar.

He remembered walking towards the bazaar hoping to find his missing child. Triton was walking beside him and had wondered aloud what the commotion ahead was about. At that moment Ares had moved and was beating somebody with his fist. It took a moment for him to notice what else was happening until he saw Hades become visible and rush to the side of somebody on his knees on the ground. He saw Hades click his fingers and a goblet appear. He helped the person on the ground lean back and Poseidon's heart seemed to stop for an eternity, as he took in the pain filled eyes of his Baby, that golden ichor flowing heavily from a gaping gash across his child's neck. It was only after Hades had poured some nectar from the goblet on his son's neck and in his mouth before Poseidon's feet and mouth started moving at the same time. He remembered roaring as if he was a wild bear defending his cub, as he ran to his child's side.

How could he be expected to punish his child after that? But he knew Apollo needed him to be consistent with him, or it would send the wrong message. He needed to know his Dad was dependable and unflappable. He felt tears rolling from his eyes. But at that moment he also felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Poseidon. He is fine now. You can relax." Hades was using the voice that one would hear at the bedside of a sick person.

Poseidon turned and looked into those black eyes. The eyes of the person he had been yearning to have love him for his whole life. Yes the first twenty-five or so years it was as his big brother, but since then he had wanted so much more from the other man. Their eyes were locked and so many unspoken messages seemed to pass between them. He saw what he couldn't help hoping was love, compassion, understanding and dare he believe it... lust. He couldn't tear his eyes away even when he heard a throat clearing.

"Umm... Dad, are you okay?" Triton had watched the silent staring between his father and uncle for at least three minutes before he spoke up.

The man in question didn't even turn his head as he answered. "I'm fine Son. Why don't you go unpack your things until dinner time?"

"But Dad." Triton whined.

The sound of his son's whining had the effect of making Poseidon turn his head and look at his oldest child. "Let me rephrase that for you. Triton go unpack your things now."

Blushing at the tone his father was using the Sea Prince mumbled, "Yes Sir," before turning to head towards his room.

When Poseidon turned back around to face Hades, he saw those intense black eyes still staring at him. He was once again mesmerized at the emotions running through those eyes. What he saw there, gave him hope that what he yearned for more than anything was possible. To his amazement Hades leaned forward and brought his lips into contact with his own. Heat and passion flared through him instantly. He felt the blood rush to his lower region, as he grabbed a hold of the other man's shoulders pulling him close and taking command of the kiss. He pushed his tongue between those lips that were softer than he could have imagined. He was hungrily devouring that mouth while trying to get closer.

He finally pulled back after what felt like an eternity and demanded. "Why? Why did you kiss me?" His own sea green eyes burning into the handsome face before him.

Hades lowered his head. How could he tell Poseidon he loved him? How could he explain that he couldn't have stopped himself from kissing him if the world was ending around them? He had desperately needed to feel the lips of the one person he had loved and fantasized about his whole life.

Two gentle fingers raised his head so they were staring eye to eye again. "Why Hades? I need to know why, please?"

"Because I love you. I've always loved you." He admitted with a shamed face as he tried to turn and leave.

But Poseidon was having none of that. He pulled the older God closer and brought his lips down for another kiss. It was an almost punishing kind of kiss, as the King of Gods tried to put all of his love for the man, he was now holding in his arms, into that kiss. One hand was tangled in the black locks while the other was pulling the man closer from its position on the small of his back. He ground his own groin into the one that was now in intimate contact with his. He swallowed the groan of pleasure that Hades couldn't hold back.

He finally pulled back looking slightly down into the face of his love. "I've wanted to do that for more than four thousand years." His ear wide grin showing, nothing but pure happiness, while his eyes showed love and passion abounding.

Hades gasped in shock at the admission even as he rubbed his erect member against the younger man's. "You have?"

"Yes, I have my Love," seeing the astonishment staring back at him made him add. "I've loved you forever and I know after all of this time I will love you until the world ceases to exist."

"But you married Amphitrite." Hades accused the pain evident in his voice.

Poseidon looked remorseful when he heard that pain filled accusation. "I'm sorry Hades. I didn't think I had a chance with you. I didn't think you would consider having a gay relationship. You never took a male lover before then or since for that matter."

"That is because you were the only male lover I wanted. I felt it would be a betrayal to my love for you to let another man make love to me." Hades confessed. "You are the only man I could or have ever thought of taking as a lover." Turning his eyes away so Poseidon couldn't see the pain in them he admitted in a small voice. "When you married Amphitrite it broke my heart."

Poseidon pulled the slightly shorter man closer still. "Oh love I'm so sorry. I thought you only saw me as your little brother. I finally felt if I couldn't have real love that I could at least marry and have a child. My marriage was a mistake from day one and the only good thing that came from it was Triton. I would have divorced her as soon as Triton was born if Hera would've allowed it."

"I only married Persephone, because I was so lonely being stuck in the Underworld with nobody but the dead. I wanted to feel a connection to our family, but I never loved her more than as a niece." Hades whispered into Poseidon's shoulder.

"Oh love we have been such fools, but we are going to change that. Neither of us will ever be alone again after you marry me." Poseidon promised into the dark tresses.

Hades pulled back so he could look into that beloved face again. "Marry you?"

"Of course, you don't think I'm letting you go now that I finally have you? Do you?" Poseidon's voice took on a stern tone.

Hades leaned in for another kiss instead of answering. He felt Poseidon once again take control of the kiss, as he felt the man guide him back so he was flush against the wall. He felt the body of the one he loved grind into him over and over. He felt his throbbing hard on pressing back at Poseidon's. It was the most amazing feeling in the world.

The God of the Sea lifted his head from the lips he had been kissing. He gave the passion-filled eyes before him a smirk as he asked. "Are you going to marry me?"

"Yes, oh Gods yes I'll marry you now for the love of us all make love to me." Hades begged.

Poseidon once again brought his lips down for possession of the kiss plumped lips, devouring them as he ground their erections together. When he raised his head this time it was to place his lips on Hades neck, as he began to suck on it to mark the man. He wanted to see proof that Hades was finally his.

"Poseidon lets go to your room. I want to know what it feels like to have you buried deep inside me." Hades pleaded still rutting against the other man's hard on.

"Hades, are you sure you can handle me being your dominant? I honestly don't think I could be the submissive." Poseidon asked worriedly. He was afraid that Hades would change his mind, and he couldn't take that final step until he knew for sure.

"It is the only way I have ever imagined us together." Hades told him, but at the raised eyebrows he continued. "You being the dominant in our relationship me belonging to you, body and soul. It is what I want more than anything."

Poseidon had to gulp down the lump in his throat at those words. "I promise you I will love and cherish you forever. You, Hades will be my last lover. I will always be faithful to you I swear it on the River Styx." Thunder boomed outside showing the promise had been accepted.

But to Poseidon's dismay this seemed to make Hades try to pull into himself instead of making him happy. He couldn't actually get away with his body caught between the wall and Poseidon's own body, but it was as if he wanted to. "What is it my Love? What did I say that upset you?"

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Hades said looking down at Poseidon's neck instead of into his face.

Frowning at the odd statement he questioned. "What do you mean I can't keep my promise?"

Hades opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he finally got the words out. "I know about Perseus Jackson. I know that cheating is in your blood."

The hurt that spread across the Sea God's face had Hades gasping in surprise. "That was different. I don't love Amphitrite. She's a bitch and I was lonely. So when I met Sally, somebody who accepted me for me I didn't try to resist. It felt good to actually feel wanted by somebody. Do you know why I have so many cyclops children? It was because the nature spirits were almost the only time I ever had sex. My wife was a cold fish. I believe that is where the modern world got the phrase from." His face took on a hard look as he started to pull away from the man in his arms. "I'm sorry you don't feel you can trust me."

"What are you doing?" Hades demanded fear in his heart, as he felt the arms of his lover leave his body. "Just because I don't think you can't be faithful doesn't mean I don't love you or want to marry you."

Poseidon glared at him. "Oh we will still get married, but just not until you can trust me. Some way I will prove to you that I will be faithful to you. I've waited for more than four thousand years for your love. I'm not giving it up now that I have it." He vowed as he started to turn from the older God.

"Poseidon, please make love to me." Hades begged, as he wrapped his arms tightly around the taller man's neck.

The new King of the Gods looked down Hades body and saw the straining bulge in the man's pants, and knew he couldn't leave him like that. It would be cruel and one thing he would not do was be cruel to this man he loved so. Taking the kiss swollen lips again he once more began to grind his erection into Hades. He felt the groan that ripped through Hades body, as he rutted against him bringing the man to his release. Swallowing that groan with his mouth had his own erection spurt his release. When they both came down from the orgasm induced high he pulled back a little and looked once more on the God of the Dead with love filled eyes.

"Why didn't you make real love to me?" Hades pouted.

Poseidon threw back his head and laughed, to see those pouting lips on the God that scared even other Gods was too much to keep him from laughing.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Hades demanded his insecurities showing through. This had the effect of sobering Poseidon up.

"Just seeing you pout Love." He soothed. "And as for why I didn't make love to you well there are actually two reasons. One is the boys are just down the Hall, and I don't want them walking in on us, and the other is because I have to find a way for you to believe me first. When I make love to you, I want it to be special. And with us both knowing you will be my last lover will make it even more special." He explained gently. Seeing Hades frown he smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry love I will find a way and then you are all mine."

Hades looked at the pure conviction in the eyes before him. He wanted to say he definitely believed him, but he couldn't bring himself to lie to the man he loved so much. He couldn't help it that he still had some doubts. But he decided to put faith in the fact that Poseidon would find a way to take away those doubts and hopefully soon.

"Okay but as soon as you do I really want you to show me how good it can be to have sex between two men."

"You can count on that my loving fiancee." Poseidon promised with a smirk.

Hades didn't expect to be called that. He liked the thought he just hadn't been expecting to hear it.

Poseidon grimaced as he moved a little and felt the mess his pants were in with both his and Hades seed spread all over the front of them. He waved his hands and both were wearing clean, dry pants. That was definitely better.

"Will you stay for dinner with me and the boys?"

"I'd like that." Hades smiled at being invited. "Where are you going?"

The older God had started to walk away, but he turned back and faced him. "I need to go talk to Apollo about his punishment. He doesn't handle waiting for punishment well. I will fix dinner as soon as I'm done."

"I'll fix dinner if you would like." He volunteered.

"Thanks we'll be back out soon. Would you like me to send Triton to help you?" He offered with a smile of gratitude.

"That's okay. I could use the time to do some thinking." He assured him as he watched him walk away.

The only problem was he forgot to ask where the kitchen was he thought as he went searching. It wasn't like he had a House up here. His only home was his Palace in the Underworld. But he finally found the kitchen seeing it was part of a Great room that sat at the back of the house. He started putting together some lasagna like Maria had taught him. Thankfully as a God he could get the cooking done a lot faster. It was a dish he had made before so it could give him time to think.

He couldn't stop the smile thinking about being in Poseidon's arms. It had been a dream come true. He felt guilty for making his... fiancée that felt weird but so right, feel bad that he didn't trust him to be faithful just because he swore on the Styx. He hoped that Poseidon could find a way to but his doubts to rest soon. He really did want to believe that the man would be totally faithful to him forever,

Poseidon knocked on Apollo's door and waited for the nervous enter that he heard from inside. He stepped in the room to see Apollo pacing the floor in agitation. He felt guilty for leaving him waiting so long. He hadn't expected that wonderful scene in the sitting room though.

"Apollo, please come here Son." He held his arms open for the upset teen. When the boy was engulfed in a warm hug, he kissed his blond head. "It's okay my Sea Prince. I love you and I'm not mad at you, disappointed that you didn't listen to me but not mad. I was never mad at you. I was afraid for you and furious with Athena but not at you my Child." He soothed the distraught teen.

"I'm sorry Dad. I won't let you down again." The teenaged Sun God vowed.

The amused father gave a small chuckle which relaxed the boy in his arms more than anything else had. "Don't make promise you won't be able to keep Apollo." At the hurt look on his son's face he smiled reassuringly. "I know you will try your hardest, but you are a kid and kid's mess up. I don't expect you to be perfect Buddy. That is not possible for anybody, just be you and I will always be proud of you."

"Thanks Dad. Umm... are you going to spank me now?" He bit his lip trying to not let his Dad see it tremble.

"No, Apollo not this time," He said shaking his head. "I think having your throat slit was a pretty painful reminder that I only say things like that to protect you." Poseidon pointed out sadly. "I am going to ground you though. You are not to leave the house except to drive your chariot, but I want you back in here by eleven every morning. You can let it go on auto-pilot for the rest of the trip. You will also be able to leave the house if you are with me for the next week. But Apollo if you disobey like this again for something this big I will spank you the next time. You are too important to me Son and I don't trust Athena." He ended on a stern note.

"I'll remember Dad. Thank you for not spanking me." He cried hugging his father hard.

"You're welcome Apollo, but please don't make me regret it?" He kissed the top of the teen's head again. "Come on Hades is fixing dinner for us."

"Really? That is so cool." Apollo exclaimed excitedly. "I'll go get Triton." He called back as he raced from the room.

Poseidon smiled fondly to see that he had bounced back so easily. That was the great thing about Apollo, he might let others bring him down, but that spirit that was all Apollo wouldn't let the pain others caused him to keep him down long. He followed at a slower place wondering what his sons were going to think about his being engaged to Hades. He hoped they would accept it, because he knew that he was going to do everything in his power to get his family together. He had never felt so optimistic about the future before.

**Well another chapter. A little bit of romance. It may seem fast for some but to have loved somebody for more than 4,000 years it really is very slow paced. I hope you enjoyed it. That scene was from my dream.**


	4. Chapter 4 I'm Going to Marry That God

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything from the works of Rick Riordan. I do not own the Greek Gods *except the three I keep for my personal playthings* or the myths. I'm just having fun writing this story.**

**WARNING: Parental swats are in this chapter. Please don't read if this offends you!**

**Chapter 4 I'm Going to Marry that God**

Apollo hurried to Triton's room with a brief knock he pushed the door open not even waiting for a reply. "Come on Triton, Hades is fixing dinner for us."

"What? Why is Hades cooking for us?" Triton frowned. That didn't sound like the Hades he had heard his mother talk about so badly. Hades is supposed to be a cruel and sadistic man. A picture formed, in Triton's mind of watching Hades tend, to Apollo out in that street today. He seemed to really care. Who was the real Hades? Why did everything seem so strange in his world now? And what was up with the way his Dad and Hades were staring at each other earlier?

"I said Hades is fixing us dinner." Apollo explained as if talking to someone with slow intelligence. "And I'm hoping that his doing it means Dad's dreams and hopes are finally coming true." Apollo turned to leave the room but was brought up short by Triton's next words.

"Stop. What do you mean Dad's hopes and dreams? And why are you in a good mood anyway? I thought Dad was going to punish you. I guess he was joking earlier when he threatened to spank me. I knew he really wouldn't do that, but now I have proof because if he was ever going to spank us he would have done it to you for what happened." Triton was really just talking to himself, as he felt relief knowing that he didn't have to worry about spankings at least.

Apollo looked at him funnily. "Of course Dad will spank us if he thinks we deserve it. He didn't today because he said the pain of having my throat slit was enough of a painful deterrent from disobeying like that again, but he did ground me for a week and promised that if something like this happens again I will get spanked no matter what." Catching the surprised look on Triton's face had him asking. "Why are you so surprised by this? Dad always spanks us if he feels we deserve it."

"What are you talking about? Father hasn't spanked me since I was around thirteen or so." Triton was watching the open mouthed gaping Apollo was doing.

"What? Why would he stop spanking you?" The Sun God's astonished question was almost shouted. "He always tells me he does it because he loves me and wants to help me be a man I can be proud to be."

"Fath... I mean Dad has spanked you before?" Triton tried not to let the hurt show when Apollo said his Dad had spanked the other God because he loved him. Did this mean his Dad really didn't love him like his Mother always said?

"Yes, he has every since we were in Troy together. He was going to stop when we came back to Olympus, but I told him I loved him like he was my Dad, and I wanted him to keeping filling that role. He has continued to do so since then." Apollo explained while wondering why the man had stopped with Triton. Did that mean Apollo was a just a bad kid while Triton was perfect as he was?

"You asked him to keep spanking you?" Triton was aghast that anyone would ask for such a thing.

"No I asked him to continue to be my Dad in every way and that was just a part of it." Apollo tried to explain. "Now come on it's time for dinner and I'm hungry."

"Wait you didn't explain about Dad's hopes and dreams." But the younger God was already gone. Triton followed at a slower pace. He was still trying to figure out if this meant his Dad really didn't love him or not. He treated Apollo more like a son then he did Triton, and evidently he shared his hopes and dreams with him too.

When Apollo got to the kitchen it was to see that Poseidon had beaten him there. The two older Gods were staring into each others' eyes without saying a word. This had Apollo beaming as bright as the sun. He remembered when they were banished to Troy. His Dad had gone out with some of the guys a few days before their banishment was to end and got stinking, falling down drunk. The other guys had helped him back to their home that night, and Apollo had held the older God's head while he mumbled and talked about how much he had loved Hades. How he was afraid to see him again, because he might break down and tell him how much he really loved him. But he was also desperate to be able to see him again because he loved him so much.

Apollo had never told his Dad that he had revealed those things to him, but from that day on Apollo had tried to get the men to spend time together whenever he could. It just never seemed to work. But he was looking at the two men, and it looked like they were going to actually have a chance together, if the gleam in both eyes were anything to go by.

In a chipper voice he exclaimed. "I'm hungry. Is dinner done Uncle Hades? It sure smells good in here."

"What?" Hades looked bemused. "Oh yes it just needs put on the table and we can eat. I hope you guys like lasagna." He went back to tossing the salad he had been working on when Poseidon had walked in, and before he had gotten lost in those sea green eyes.

"Apollo, why don't you get some glasses why I pick out some wine." Poseidon knew he could click his fingers and the bottle would appear, but he needed a moment to get his erection to die down. Why was it just one look from those smoldering black eyes had him ready and wanting to take the older man?

When he came up from the wine cellar with a bottle of wine it was to see Apollo placing four wine glasses on the table instead of two. "Apollo, you need to remove the glasses for you and Triton. You two won't be drinking any wine or other alcoholic beverages until you are of age again. Please grab something else for you and your brother to drink."

"You can't do that." Triton fumed loudly as he walked into the room. "I always drink wine with my meals."

"You used to son, but you are fifteen again so you won't be for a long time." Poseidon told him calmly, as he opened the bottle of wine to let it breath.

"This is not fair. I think you only de-aged us, so you could feel big about yourself." Triton sulked while slumping into one of the chairs.

"Yes that is it Triton. You are onto my evil plan." Poseidon rolled his eyes at his son's behavior. This was actually why he had de-aged the Prince of the Seas. He wanted to teach him to act like he should, instead of like a stuck-up little brat even as an adult.

They were all eating when Apollo couldn't take it anymore. He had been watching for the last fifteen minutes the meaningful glances his Dad and uncle were sharing. He saw that Triton hadn't noticed anything, but how could he when he had been staring at his plate and sulking the whole time?

"So does this mean what I hope it means?"

"Apollo, what are you talking about?" Poseidon had a curious look on his face.

"Does this mean you and Uncle Hades, are finally getting together?" He answered him with a wide grin.

"What?" Triton's head came up in shock. "That is stupid Apollo. These two would never get together like that." He glared fiercely at the younger God.

"Why not? They love each other." Apollo started firmly.

"As brothers, you dimwit." snapped Triton.

"No as more than that." Apollo argued back.

"Enough both of you," Poseidon said in a quiet but deadly voice. "Triton, do not call your brother names." He turned to the blond God. "Apollo, how did you know that?"

Triton sputtered in outrage. Was his Dad saying it was true? Did he love Hades romantically? He turned to look at Hades. Did he love his Dad the same way? Triton grabbed his own hair and pulled wanting to wake up from this nightmare he was in.

"When we were in Troy, you got drunk a few days before we were to come back to Olympus, and you rambled on about how much you loved Uncle Hades, but that you didn't think he would ever love you." Apollo explained apologetically. "I'm sorry Dad."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Son. I am the one that should be sorry for letting you see me that drunk." He couldn't help smiling when he saw the child wave it away as unimportant.

"So how did you know about my feelings then?" Hades asked curiously.

"Oh after hearing Dad state that he loved you, I started watching you two more closely. I could see the way you looked at him sometimes, and I knew you felt the same way. I tried to do everything I could to push you together but nothing seemed to work." He smiled cheekily at the two astounded adults. "So now that you both know you love each other and you are divorced, does that mean you will get married?" He had a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Father is not marrying Hades." Triton yelled lurching to his feet. "You are a moronic idiot if you think he is."

"Triton!"

"NO Father I will not apologize to that imbecile. This is all ridiculous and I have heard enough." He threw the glass of lemonade he was drinking against the wall across the room before stomping away in a huff.

Poseidon looked furious and disappointed at the same time. "I'm sorry Hades for the way my son has acted."

He glanced at his very silent son who was looking at his plate dejectedly. He rose and walked to him kneeling before his Prince of the Sun. "Don't listen to your brother. He is just having a bad day. He is finally starting to realize that he isn't the center of the universe, like his Mother has taught him. You are a brilliant boy, my son and I'm proud to call you that. Will you please keep your Uncle entertained while I talk to your brother?"

Apollo looked into those sea green eyes and saw nothing but love and pride staring back at him. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around the older God's neck. "I love you, Dad. And of course I will entertain Uncle Hades. Do you think he would like me to sing for him?" He teased glancing back at the God of the Dead with a mischievous look.

"Don't worry Poseidon we will be fine and without the singing." Hades spoke up with a pointed look at his nephew.

"Okay." He nodded. "I or rather we will be back in a bit." He left the room to find his disobedient and disrespectful son.

Triton was stomping back and forth in his room. He was so angry, and he wouldn't even admit it to himself hurt. It seemed like Apollo knew more about his father than he did. It was like he was the man's true son, while Triton was nothing but an afterthought. Apollo was the one that _his_ Dad had spilt his secret desires to. Why couldn't he be the one that was that close to the man?

He stormed over to the chest and started pulling out some of the clothes that he had put there earlier. He was going to find his Mother. Maybe she could help him get back to his true age. His father could have Apollo if that was what he wanted.

"What do you think you are doing?" The voice came from the open doorway. He hadn't heard it open in his anger and self musing.

Trying not to let his uneasiness show at the look on his Father's face, he said as defiantly as he could. "I'm going to find my Mother and stay with her."

"I don't think so Triton. What you are going to do is put those clothes back and then sit on your bed while I speak to you." He ordered quietly.

The young God looked at his Dad angrily. He didn't move until the man took a step towards him. He very quickly shoved the clothes in the drawer, closed it and hurried to sit on the bed.

"Triton I want you to know I'm very disappointed in your attitude. You were rude to our guest, and you hurt your brother's feelings. I will not stand for this. I will not stand for this attitude from you. This is why I made you a teenager again, so you would have time to get rid of this way of thinking. I meant what I said Triton, if you don't start trying to change this way of thinking, I will make you a baby and wipe your memories and raise you all over again. I love you Son, and I hate to see what your Mother has done to the sweet child you used to be." He looked pained to be saying these things to his child, but he knew it had to be done.

"You don't love me, not like you do Apollo. You share things with him that you don't with me. You show him he is loved all of the time." What Triton didn't know was that his pain was loud and clear for his Dad to hear.

"Oh my Prince of the Sea, of course I love you as much as Apollo. I never meant to tell Apollo about my feelings for Hades. And the reason I haven't showed you how much I love you like I do Apollo is because I didn't think you wanted me too. I was trying to give you what I thought you wanted. You will never know how much it hurt me to act that way. You are my child, my heir and nothing you do would ever stop me loving you." The emotions in Poseidon's voice were easy to hear.

"Really?" His hopeful plea came through loud and clear.

"Yes Son, really," Poseidon smiled reassuringly. "But now we need to talk about the way you behaved in there. Triton, do you remember the rules you were given even as a child?"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"Dad." He whined but the stern look he was facing made him recite them. "No cursing, no disobeying, no being disrespectful, no going through or taking somebody's things, no lying and no putting myself or others in danger."

"And you broke a couple of those rules, didn't you young man?" His stern voice making the teen squirm.

"I didn't mean to. I was just angry." He pouted.

"That doesn't excuse it Son." He pulled the teen God to his feet and turned him sideways. He landed three swats on the young man's bottom all in the same spot.

Triton couldn't help the yelp of pain, as he felt tears leak from his eyes. His Dad hadn't done that in thousands of years. It still hurt, but he couldn't help remembering what Apollo said about his Dad doing that, because he loved them and wanted to help them be the best they could be. When he felt himself turned back to face his Dad, he couldn't help staring into his eyes, and what he saw there had him wrapping his arms around the man's waist. He buried his face into his Dad's chest apologizing profusely. Apollo had been right, because he had seen nothing but love staring back at him from those expressive eyes.

Poseidon wrapped his son tightly in a hug. "I love you, Triton and I'm sorry I had to do that. Now let's join your brother and Uncle, and I expect you to apologize to them both."

"I will Dad." He told him when he finally pulled away. "I'm sorry for being a brat."

Poseidon chuckled. "You're forgiven Kiddo. Go wash your face and let's finish dinner.

Triton followed his Dad back into the kitchen feeling nervous. He wasn't for sure how Hades would act. He had been rude and the man wasn't known for his forgiving side. He knew that Apollo was the most forgiving person on the planet, so he knew he would forgive him. He walked in to see both of them turn towards him and his Dad.

"Everything okay now?" Hades asked showing nothing but concern Triton noticed.

"Almost," Poseidon smiled at the man. "Triton, I believe you have something to say."

Triton shifted uncomfortably. "Uncle Hades I'm sorry for being so rude and disrespectful. I hope you will please forgive me." He then turned towards Apollo. "Apollo, I'm really sorry for calling you names. It was wrong and I really hope you can forgive me for being such a jerk."

Apollo jumped up and ran around the table to hug his brother. "Of course I forgive you. You're my brother and I will always forgive you."

"Thanks Apollo." Triton tried to hide how touched he felt with Apollo's acceptance of him and his apology.

Hades watched the two with awe. He couldn't believe how forgiving and accepting Apollo was. Yes he forgave Triton, because he knew he was having troubles adjusting to being a teen again, but Apollo should be the same moody kid and he was far from that.

"I also forgive you, Triton. We are fine." Hades told him. "If you guys will finish your dinner I made a chocolate cake for dessert." He noticed the slight grimace of pain Triton made when he sat. It looked like Poseidon had given the boy an attitude adjustment the hard way.

Apollo couldn't wait. He had to know. "Are you two going to get married now?"

"Apollo just because they like each other doesn't mean they are going to get married." Triton said in exasperation.

"Oh Son, that is not true. I promise you I'm going to marry that God." He then turned to look at Hades, "Just as soon as I can convince him that when I swore on the Styx that I would always be faithful to him it was the truth."

Apollo looked at the God of the Dead in shock. "Why don't you believe him? Dad is telling the truth. I should know I'm the God of Truth after all."

"What?" Hades gaped at the youngster.

"Dad is being honest when he says he will be faithful to you always. I would know if he was lying and he isn't." He explained slowly.

Hades stared at Poseidon with hope filled eyes. He was startled to see the younger God stand up and approach him. He felt the hands that clasped his pull him to his feet. In the next minute he was staring into sea green eyes that were filled with love, passion, and promises of a happy future.

"Hades, my son has told you I speak the truth. Will you believe him? Will

you trust me, so we can get married? I love you and want to spend the rest of the time the world exist, as your husband proving my love for you. Will you let me?"

Hades swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Yes I will marry you. Yes I believe you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you as well. I swear on the River Styx that I will be faithful to you, Poseidon."

"Thank you, my love. I will do everything in my power to never make you regret your decision." He promised before pulling the shorter God to him and passionately kissed him. They only pulled apart when Apollo started cheering excitedly. They turned to see the blond teen dancing around the room happily.

He stopped suddenly and looked straight at Hades. "Can we call you Papa now? I mean you are going to be our step-father."

Poseidon laughed at the stunned expression his fiancee was sporting. The older God elbowed him in the side for laughing at him.

"You would consider me a parental figure?"

"Why wouldn't we? You're marrying our Dad so you are our father too. So can we call you Papa?" He asked as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Yes, of course you can if you want to." He smiled at the young God.

"YES!" Apollo fist bumped the air.

Triton looked at the people around him like he was seeing crazy people, but he couldn't help smiling when he saw three happy faces. He lowered his head though when his Dad started kissing the man that evidently was his new Papa-to-be.

Three days later Triton was following his Dad and Apollo into the throne room on Olympus. A special Council meeting had been called. The room not only held the thrones for the Gods on the council but about two hundred smaller thrones in rows of twenty-five for the minor Gods. He noticed that Persephone and Dionysus were sitting in the front row. Chiron was standing off to the side. He saw his mother sitting in one of the back rows. He started to head over to sit with them, but he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"You need to sit over here." His Dad told him leading him to a small guest throne that was sitting to the side of his and next to Apollo's.

He noticed that Apollo's throne sat right between his Dad's and Hades, or rather Papa's. That was still taking some getting used to. They had spent one night in the Underworld in the palace there and one under the sea. His Dad said it was to get them used to their new life. It seemed that the two older Gods had made the decision that they would spend two nights in Hades's Kingdom, one on Olympus, two nights in Poseidon's Kingdom, one on Olympus and then they would start all over. The men would go to their own Kingdom, while they were staying in the others, for a few hours each day like it was a job.

He sat on his guest throne and looked around at everybody trying to gauge their reactions. He noticed that the older members of the council and a few others didn't seem to realize that he or Apollo had been de-aged, if the way they were staring at Apollo was any judge. He knew Ares, Hephaestus and Aphrodite knew, but they didn't seem to have spread the word. Artemis was staring at Apollo like she had never seen him before. He wondered what that was all about. Zeus was looking at the Sun God with disgust, as was Hera. He couldn't help glaring at the two for the way they were looking at his brother.

This brought him up short. Did he really and truly see Apollo as his brother now? Yes, he realized he did. It had to be true because he had gotten defensive of the younger God without conscious thought. Wow, he really did see Apollo as his little brother and was all protective of him. He turned and smiled at the Sun God and was happy to see that made Apollo smile back. He couldn't help noticing that until then he had been frowning. It was probably because of the glares Zeus and Hera were giving him. This made Triton turn and glare at them again.

It must have taken another fifteen minutes before all of the guest thrones were full. It looked like all of the minor Gods had shown up for his Dad's special Council meeting. He saw the pleased smile on his Dad's face. He couldn't help noticing how Zeus was scowling at his Dad. The old King of Gods didn't look happy that the minor Gods seemed excited about his brother being the new King.

Poseidon stood up and addressed the assembled Gods and Goddesses. "Thank you all for coming. I never expected you all to show when I said it would also be aired live on Hephaestus TV, but I truly feel humbled by your actions. I have a few things on the agenda for today, but the first thing I need to know is has anybody here seen Athena in the last three day?"

Everybody was exchanging glances before turning back to the new King and shaking their heads. Only a few had any idea why he was asking.

"I am going to make an announcement that isn't up for debate. I'm sorry if that offends you or makes you think I'm going to be a dictatorial kind of King, but this is something I'm very adamant about. Athena will not be allowed to be helped by any of you. She is to be brought before the Council if you see her. She will be judged and punished by a vote of the Council for her crimes against my son, who is now considered one of the new Big Three."

"What did she do to Apollo?" Artemis demanded trying not to let her fear for her twin show.

Poseidon looked at her funny. It almost sounded like she cared for his son. "Three days ago when Apollo was walking through the marketplace she came up behind him and wrapped her arm around his throat. She ended up slitting his throat before disappearing, after Ares and Hades got her away from him."

The gasps from the other gods were loud. "I thought Apollo was supposed to be very powerful now." Nemesis yelled out. She was staring at the teenage Apollo with pure disbelief.

Poseidon did not like how at least half of the Gods or Goddesses seemed to be looking down on his child. "Apollo is a very powerful God. I see that some of you doubt that. I'm sure it has to do with the form he is now in. I will tell you that both of my boys have been turned into teenagers by me. I want them to have a real childhood. Zeus made that impossible for Apollo in his youth, and my ex-wife made it impossible for Triton. They cannot age themselves. They can go younger, but only I can age them older. That does not mean Apollo is weak by any means. Artemis has almost always been in a young girl form, as has Hestia, and I have never seen anybody treat them like they weren't powerful because of it."

"But then how was Athena able to slit Apollo's throat?" Amphitrite demanded. She was pissed what that man said about her, and she was determined to make the man and that brat Apollo pay for the way she had been treated.

"Because my Son doesn't like to fight, as you all know unless it is in defense of his loved ones. Apollo has a heart of gold and Athena knew that, but I will be teaching my child not to let anybody hurt him without shoving one of his new sun arrows where the sun doesn't shine. People will not take advantage of my Son's willingness to take what people dish out to him." His tone of voice told all present that he meant what he said. "Athena will be punished for her crimes. I promise you that and anybody that helps her will also be brought before this Council to face punishment."

Some of the people begin to shift uncomfortably due to the intense look their new King was bestowing upon them. They could tell that he meant every word he said. Most of them had always saw Poseidon as a laid back kind of God and never expected the God would ever be anything but that. They were realizing that their new King could be hard if the matter called for it.

Poseidon waited a couple of minutes to see if anybody would speak up about what he had said. When he saw that wasn't going to happen he decided to move on.

"I have been doing some thinking and have talked this over with Hades and Apollo who also agree. We think that the minor Gods and Goddesses need to be treated better. How many of you have demigod children right now?" He looked around and started counting hands as they went up. "That is about forty of you. We feel that all of you deserve to be represented at Camp Halfblood. Your children deserve a cabin, and you are entitled to have a way to be honored. It is as much your right as it is ours." He waved his arm to encompass the members of the council.

"Are you saying that you want to build another two hundred cabins at the camp?" Zeus asked outraged. "That is ridiculous. We don't have room for that and some of these others have never had a demigod child, ever."

"Artemis and Hera have never had a child either, but they have a cabin." He snapped at the man's attitude. "Nobody has ever claimed they didn't deserve one. But I do know that we don't have room for another two hundred cabins now." He admitted. "That is why I suggest we build ones for the Gods or Goddesses who have demigod children at the moment that will need sanctuary in the camp. The others who don't we can build them slowly as we buy up more land. Or I was thinking if those who don't have demigods kids, or rather don't plan on having them, we could make them a small temple with a life-size statue of them in it, with a brazier out in front of it. We could set these up as a boundary starting on the side away from the woods and lake. We will make them touch side to side and have the part away from camp completely made of marble. It will be another form of protection for the children and a way for them to honor the minor Gods and to also get to know who is who."

"I like that idea."Ganymede called out. He didn't have children and had no intention of ever having any.

"So do you guys want the Council to vote on this suggestion?" Poseidon's voice rang out.

Heads were bobbing up and down. Hades decided to see if they could get an idea how many actually agreed. "All of those who think Poseidon's suggestion is a good one please raise your hand."

There were so many hands he couldn't count them, so Apollo piped up. "That didn't work so well. How about all those, who are against the suggestion raise your hands instead?"

This was easier to count as there were only eleven hands up, and Apollo noticed that Zeus, Hera and Amphitrite were three of those.

Poseidon turned to the Council. "Let's take a vote. Raise your hand if building cabins or temples for all the minor Gods and Goddesses in camp is something we should do." Ten hands were in the air. "That has been decreed then. We will start building the cabins first, so the children can be safe in their parent's cabins. We will then work on the temples. Anybody who wants to help may do so."

"I also want to inform you that I asked Persephone if she would be interested in taking over the running of Camp Halfblood, and I'm happy to say she has agreed." He informed everyone. He heard a hiss from Demeter. "Dionysus will be staying on for four more days to show her the ropes."

"But I want my daughter on Olympus." Demeter cried out angrily.

"I understand that Demeter, and I did ask Persephone about that. She said she is use to living somewhere part of the year anyway." He tried to console her. "I also have every intention of having others of us." He waved his hand to encompass all of the Gods. "To take over at least one or two weekends a month, so she doesn't get stuck there all of the time."

"But what about the Ancient Law?" Iris inquired with a raised hand.

"I'm calling for a vote right now for that law to be abolished. Our children are suffering or dying because of it. I want us to be able to teach our children about the powers they inherited from us." He spun around looking at all of those on the Council. "How many agree that law should be abolished?"

Again ten hands rose in the air, the only exceptions yet again, being Hera and Zeus. It was disappointing that those two wouldn't get on board with the new changes. Poseidon hoped it wouldn't lead to trouble from them down the line.

"Okay that means the Ancient Law is abolished. We can watch over our children, teach and guide them, and if necessary we will be there to actually raise our children if need be. But the very least we can do is make sure they are safe at camp and learn what they need to survive. I would suggest that you claim your children as soon as you can. Those that don't have a cabin at camp yet we will either house in the big house or build a temporary cabin for those children to all stay in until a cabin for their Godly parent is finished. I hope that sounds alright to you all."

The noise level rose as the excited Gods conversed among themselves. They couldn't believe the wonderful changes that were happening and Poseidon had only been King for three days. They quieted down though when they realized their new King was speaking again.

"Does anyone have anything they want brought up? Things that the Council might need to consider, or ways for us to make things better for you all?" He asked.

Dionysus decided to speak for the minor Gods. "We are into much shock to even begin to think of anything else right now."

"That is fine. These meetings are open to all that want to attend. Please if you have a problem or suggestion, don't hesitate to let us know. We can't address your concerns if we don't know what they are." He smiled kindly around at them all. He turned towards the Council. "Do any of you, have anything you want covered?"

Ares stood up and held his hand out to Aphrodite. "We would like to make an announcement. We will be getting married in two months. You are all invited to join in the celebrations."

The thunderous clapping could be heard all over Mt. Olympus. Congratulations were shouted out. It was a hectic five minutes before everybody quieted down.

Poseidon spoke up. "That is wonderful news Ares and Aphrodite. I feel bad though because I have a similar announcement to make, and I feel I'm taking from your announcement, but I feel I can't wait as my new wedding day is going to be in four days time."

"You're getting remarried?" demanded an outraged Amphitrite.

"Yes, I am marrying the one person I have loved for more than four thousand years."

He turned and walked back towards Hades throne. He held his hand out, and all watched with gaping mouths, as the oldest of the kids of Kronos took the hand as he stood up. They both looked out at the astonished Gods.

"Hades has agreed to marry me. We will be making our love official in four days time, and you all are invited in helping us celebrate." The smile on the face of the Sea God was enough to tell everyone that he was truly happy.

It took a moment for the announcement to sink in. Then the uproar was again heard all over Olympus. The new King of Gods was to marry. He was going to marry Hades, the God of the Underworld. And to the shock of all those present Hades was smiling, as if he had never been happier.

It wasn't long before Poseidon called an end to the Council meeting. He and Hades made their way to Aphrodite. They asked her to plan a simple ceremony for them to be ready in four days time. They then gathered Apollo and Triton and made their way to the Underworld. Happy with all that had been achieved that day. All of them, just wanting some peace and quiet after the uproar that the announcements had caused. Life seemed to be looking good for the Gods and for their family especially.

**That's another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The wedding is coming up in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 They Get Married

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters from the books. That honor belongs to Rick Riordan. I do not own the Greek Gods or anything from the myths. I'm just having fun writing a non-canon story.**

**This has a wedding night scene in it. I have put a warning and scene break before it and a continue with the story after it. Please don't read that part if you are underage or offended by sex scenes or slash. This is a warning to make this story enjoyable for all who read without offending anyone.**

**Chapter 5 They Get Married**

Apollo shimmered into his room, in his Dad's palace under the sea. He was excited because not only was his last day of grounding done, but his Dad and Papa were getting married today. He had just come from driving the sun chariot before sending it on its way on auto pilot.

He looked around his room. It was so different than the one in his Dad's home on Olympus. That one he had been using for a long time, and it was all in gold and showed that it was a room to represent the Sun God. It was also different than his room in his Papa's palace in the underworld. That one was set up with the ceiling and one wall looking like a beautiful sunrise to add some color to the drab place. This room showed that it was the room of a son of the God of the Sea. It was in a sea green color that reminded him of his Dad's eyes. The only gold in the room was a school of goldfish that swam around the ceiling representing the sun. He truly loved this room. It made him feel like he was truly Poseidon's son.

He was just pulling out the clothes that he was wearing to the wedding when a banging was heard on his door. "Come in."

The door opened to his brother Triton. One look and he knew the older teen was totally ticked off.

"I can't believe he would do that." He stormed, as he stomped into the room.

"What are you talking about Triton?" Apollo looked at him confused. "Who did what?"

"Dad." He hissed out. "He has decided that we need a babysitter for the next two days."

"What?"

"You heard me." He fumed with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "He has decided that he and Papa should have a couple of days to themselves, but we are not to be trusted to be left alone. How he can think that, I don't know. We have lived thousands of years, but now he is treating us like babies."

Apollo felt a sinking feeling. He had a feeling it was because of what happened with Athena. He knew his Dad was very protective, but he could understand Triton's anger about being treated like little kids.

"Who has he gotten to watch us?" He asked with a terrible foreboding.

"Ares." He snarled. "Can you believe he expects us to stay with Ares?"

Apollo felt his stomach sink. Yes Ares had been a little nicer since his Dad had made the changes, but he couldn't help but remembering all of the times that the older God had treated him terrible. How he used to tease and taunt him trying to get him to fight. He didn't think that Ares had changed that much, not enough to spend the next couple of days not acting like he normally did. And Apollo knew that he would have to stay with the other God if his Dad said so. He bit his lip contemplating how miserable he would be.

"Are you sure he means us to stay with Ares?"

"Yes. He told me to pack a bag for a couple of days. We are staying on Olympus at Ares's place." Triton threw himself down on Apollo's bed.

There was a knock on his door. "Apollo, are you in there?" Poseidon called through the door.

"Yeah Dad, come in." He answered as he opened the door.

"Good. I wanted to tell you that you need to pack a bag for a couple of days. "He told him as he walked in. He saw Triton lying on the bed. "Triton, did you get your bag packed?"

Triton lurched to his feet. "Yes I did." He threw over his shoulder, as he stomped off to the dining room for lunch.

"He's upset because he says you are planning on making us stay with Ares, so he can babysit us." Apollo told him, but it sounded more like a question.

"I am having you stay with Ares. It's not so much to babysit you though, but to keep you safe from Athena." Poseidon tried to reassure him.

Apollo couldn't hide the grimace. He pulled open a drawer and took out some tee shirts. "I guess I'll pack fast before lunch."

Poseidon heard the disappointment in his son's voice. "Apollo, please look at me." He started talking when the kid was staring at him. "Why are you upset? It really is only so you boys can have added protection."

The young God looked indecisive for a moment. "I know Ares has been nice this last week, but I'm just worried that he might act like he normally does around me." He glanced down in shame to have admitted that.

Poseidon engulfed his child in a hug. "I promise he won't." He assured him. "But if he does you are to pop to our palace under the sea at once. That is where your Papa and I will be. I promise we won't get mad if you need to do that. We both want you to be safe, but we don't want you to be miserable. Do you understand? You are to come home if you need us."

Apollo looked into the eyes he trusted above all others. He saw only truth and love staring back at him. He finally smiled in relief. "Maybe you should tell Triton the same thing while I pack."

After a tense filled lunch, because Triton still was upset at needing a _protector, _they all got dressed in the tuxedos Aphrodite had sent to them. They were all three dressed in silver/grey tuxes with seafoam green ties. When they were ready they all popped into the sitting room of their home on Olympus, where they were to meet Hades.

The older God had spent the night in his palace alone. It was the first night they hadn't all been together, since Apollo's life changing Prophecy. He said as it was the last time that he would be away from Poseidon for a night he was going to take advantage of it.

Poseidon thought it was just his love's way of punishing him. They had shared a bed and had some fun, but he wouldn't take the other man fully until they had the ceremony. Yeah it may have been old-fashioned, but he felt if they waited more than four thousand years, they could wait one more week. Hades of course had tried to get him to change his mind often, but Poseidon had held strong. The King of Gods would admit it had taken all of his self-control, but he wanted their wedding night to be special.

When they arrived Triton went off in a huff, and Poseidon headed to his room to see if Hades had arrived yet. He didn't notice the way Apollo went pale, as he was leaving the room. Apollo stood still as a new Prophecy was heard in his head. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad one. He didn't want it to ruin the happiness his family was finally getting.

Hades popped into the room and saw the young man he now considered his son standing there, paler than he was himself and looking afraid. He rushed the boy's side and put his hands on the trembling shoulders.

"Apollo, what is wrong?" When he got no answer he said in a stern voice. "Apollo, answer me now. What is wrong?"

The Sun God looked into the onyx eyes of his Papa. "Nothing, it's nothing." He pulled away and headed to his room. He didn't stop when Hades called out for him too. Entering his room he sat on the bed and buried his head in his hands. He didn't even look up when the door opened.

"Apollo, do not tell me there is nothing wrong. You are my son and I can see you are upset." He sat beside him on the bed. "Let me help you."

Apollo's head jerked up and stared at the God of the Dead in shock. Had he really just called him his son? Did he really see him that way? Yes, Apollo considered the man his Papa, but he felt that Hades was only letting him and Triton call him that because of their Dad.

"Apollo, what is wrong?" He asked pulling the teen God close, as he wrapped his arms around him in comfort.

The young man buried his face into the older man's shoulder. "I had another Prophecy." He whispered almost afraid to say it out loud.

"Apollo, you hear lots of Prophecies. Why does this one have you so upset?" He was rubbing soothing circles on his son's back.

"What if it ruins everything?" Apollo felt tears rolling down his cheeks. "We are all finally going to be happy, and what if this Prophecy ruins it?"

"Oh Kiddo. We won't let it." He vowed as he held the child tighter. "Tell me the Prophecy, Son."

"**Today a family of four begins**

**But this must not be all or the world ends**

**We the Fates who see all**

**Say more must be added to stop the fall**

**Demigods to Gods this must be**

**The first shall be the youngest of the Sea**

**For the world to be able to plow on ahead**

**Add also the two from the Dead,"**

Apollo recited in a monotone voice,.

Hades closed his eyes and tried to figure it out. It seemed to be saying that their family wouldn't be complete with just the four of them. He smiled when he realized what it meant. He knew about Poseidon's child Perseus Jackson, as they had talked about the demigod children they both had at the moment. It looked like they would not only be having the other three kids join the family, but actually be making them Gods and a Goddess as well. This actually made him very happy, because he knew that those three kids would be the last either one would have, since they had vowed to never cheat on the other.

He smiled down at the teen wrapped in his arms. "Apollo, it's going to be okay, I promise. This actually makes sense to me, and I think that your Dad and I will find this a great thing. Please don't worry about it. I will tell your Dad the Prophecy tonight, and when we get back together after our couple of days apart we will explain to you and your brother." He saw Apollo open his mouth as if to say something, but he stopped him. "I want your Dad and me to explain to you guys together, and we don't have time before the ceremony. Please just trust me on this. I promise it is a good thing for our family. I think this Prophecy will bring us as much happiness as the last one, unless we ignore it."

"Really?" The sapphire blue eyes shone hopefully at him.

"Really. You're the God of Truth. Can't you tell I'm being truthful with you?" He smiled at him gently.

Apollo closed his eyes for a minute. He had been so upset he hadn't even thought about using his powers to see if it was true. When he felt the truthfulness coming off of his Papa he gave a beaming smile. "Yes it is the truth. Thank you." He hugged the man hard.

"You are welcome my Son. Why don't you go wash your face, and then we'll find your Dad and brother? Aphrodite will kill all of us if we are late, even if we are the guests of honor." He helped the teen God up before standing himself. He waited for him to come out of the en-suite, so they could find the others together.

"Dad calm down. I'm sure he will be here any minute." Triton's exasperated voice could be heard, as the two entered the room.

"What's going on?" Apollo asked with his usual exuberance, as they entered the room.

"Dad is worried because Papa isn't here yet." Triton answered with his back to the door. He didn't notice the God of the Dead standing by his brother.

"Where am I at then?" Hades teased.

Both Gods spun around to see Apollo and Hades standing in the doorway. "When did you get here?" Poseidon hurried over to kiss the older God.

"A little while ago, Apollo and I were talking in his room." He explained as he wrapped his arms around his fiancee for a more in-depth kiss.

Poseidon looked at both his love and son and became concerned when he could see Apollo had been crying. "Is everything okay?"

Hades smiled at the overprotective man. "It's fine. Apollo was concerned about something, but I assured he had no need to be. I will tell you later tonight." He promised the man. "But if we don't go we will be late for our own wedding." He took Apollo's arm and popped them both away.

Poseidon looked at his oldest son, and he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "I hate not knowing what is going on." He grumbled good-naturedly.

"You and me both," Triton piped in as they popped away.

They appeared in an outside pavilion. It may have been the thirtieth of December, but the Gods had used their powers, so it felt like it was a nice warm spring day. The huge pavilion was filled with flowers and chairs where Gods, Goddesses, wood nymphs, centaurs, satyrs and other guests were seated.

Aphrodite hurried over to them as soon as they appeared. "You were almost late."

"But we're not. Why don't you tell us where to stand?" He said in a soothing voice.

She pointed to where Hades was standing with Apollo at his side. "You stand beside Hades with Triton on your other side. I can't believe that you two are having your sons stand up with you. That is so sweet." She cooed as she hurried them forward.

Poseidon looked at the man he was going to marry with love shining from his eyes. He then turned to look at their younger brother, who was going to perform the ceremony. Zeus had been the King of Gods for so long that he had been the one to perform all wedding ceremonies. Poseidon had no intention of taking this job from him. The God was dramatic enough that he handled the job better than anybody else could.

"Dearly beloved and witnesses to this blessed event. I have the honor of joining these two immortal Gods in Holy Matrimony from this day forward until the end of time." He began looking in his element.

Apollo watched the two men he now considered his parents, as they took their vows to love honor and cherish the other until the end of time. He tried not to worry about the new Prophecy and put his trust in his Papa. The Sun God caught his brother's eye, and they both shared a fond smile, as they watched their parents kiss to seal the marriage bond. They were the first to start clapping and wolf whistling, when Zeus pronounced them married. They were a real family was what was going through both of their minds, as they watched the two men turn towards the audience of guests.

Poseidon and Hades looked at each other for a moment before they nodded. Both men looked at Triton and clicked their fingers at the same time. They then turned to Apollo and did it again. Everybody gasped as one when they saw the green Trident and black Helm appear above both boys at the same time. This showed to all present that Triton and Apollo were not only Poseidon's sons, but they were Hades's sons as well. Everybody was clapping and shouting congratulations to the family of four.

They all watched as Aphrodite, Ares and Hephaestus clicked their fingers, and the pavilion was set up for the wedding reception. They may have been Gods, but they did things like they had been seeing mortals do when they celebrated a wedding. Poseidon and Hades danced, as Apollo sang a song he had written for them. They had a dinner, cake and gifts. The wine flowed freely thanks to Dionysus. They partied for hours, and when the two newly married husbands finally thought it was time to leave, they told their sons goodbye. They made them promise if they needed them they would come to them. Poseidon reminded Ares that he was trusting him with his boys, and he expected him to treat them right. With one last behave towards their sons, the two oldest Gods disappeared to reappear in the King's bedroom under the sea.

Ares and Aphrodite took the teenage Gods to Ares home. They didn't really want to leave the party that was still going on, but they were taking the fact that Poseidon had trusted them with his sons seriously. They both could still remember seeing Apollo get his throat slit a week earlier, and they didn't want anything like that happening on their watch. The boys were showed to guest rooms, and then they all settled down to watch a movie together.

Poseidon looked into the onyx eyes of his husband, as he pulled him close. He bent forward and gently kissed the lips of his new husband. His heart was bursting with happiness to know that he finally had this man for his own. He was going to spend the rest of eternity loving him.

The kiss deepened at the thought. His tongue found its way into the receptive mouth of his lover, as he dominated the kiss. He finally pulled away and leaned his head against the older god's head. "I love you, Hades. Thank you for marrying me." He whispered fervently.

"Oh Poseidon, I love you, too." He responded as he pulled his new husband closer still. "I'm the one who should thank you. You have given me your love and two wonderful sons. You have given me back my place on Olympus and the rest of our family. And more importantly you are finally going to make love to me." He teased. "Or else."

Poseidon chuckled as he took the other man's lips in a hungry kiss. He could feel himself getting hard at just imagining taking the beautiful man in his arms as his lover. He pulled back and began to kiss Hades neck with adoration. He placed his lips over the pulse point in his lover's neck and began to suck on it. He wanted to mark this man as his lover for all to see. He was surprised when the other man pulled away from him after a few minutes.

"Hades? What's wrong love?"

"I want to feel your skin." He was unbuttoning Poseidon's jacket.

Poseidon smirked as he felt his jacket and then shirt being removed. He had been very adamant that they didn't have sex this last week. To make sure that didn't happen he had refused to let them see each other without their clothes. It looked like his husband was determined to get past that restriction fast now. He felt the older God's hands undoing his belt. He snapped his fingers, and Hades was naked from the waist up, even as he felt his pants being unzipped.

**************WARNING MATURE CONTENT UNDERAGE PLEASE DON"T READ UNTIL I GIVE THE GO AHEAD BELOW!*************

He gave a gasp of pleasure, as he felt the hand of his husband reach into his boxers and wrap around his manhood. He looked down at the smirking face of the God of the Dead, as the man got down on his knees and freed the throbbing flesh from its prison of clothes. He watched the way the long pink tongue darted out and licked the head of his dick. He gave a moan, as he was engulfed in that hot mouth. Oh Gods, this was what he dreamed about for over four thousand years, and it was finally happening. He tried to hold still, as he watched his lover bob his head up and down on his swollen shaft. He knew Hades had never done this before, and he didn't want to take the control away from him. He felt the man hum a pleasurable sound that made him get even harder.

Hades kept moving, taking more into his mouth on each downward thrust. It wasn't long before all ten and a half inches was hitting the back of his throat. The pleasure of sucking on Poseidon's manhood was enough to make him wish he had done this when he first realized he loved the younger God, Just the act of sucking him off was making him hard too. He felt his husband trembling.

"Hades if I don't sit down love, I'm going to fall down." Poseidon groaned out in pleasure.

Hades turned his body while guiding his husband with his hands on his hips, until the King of Gods had his back to the bed. Hades crawled forward never moving his mouth off of the throbbing length, until the back of Poseidon's knees came in contact with the bed. He gently pushed the younger God backwards, and not only was the man sitting but actually lying back on the bed. Hades hummed in approval, and this had Poseidon moaning in enjoyment. The God of the Dead kept bobbing his head up and down, as he removed his husband's shoes, socks, pants and boxers. He speeded up his bobbing head, and it wasn't long before he heard his husband speaking in a desperate voice.

"Hades, Love, you need to stop unless you want me to cum in your mouth."

His only answer was a more vigorous sucking, and before he knew it he felt his load spurting out and into his husband's mouth. The sucking didn't stop until every drop was pulled from his deflating member. The King of Gods felt he was soaring from the sensations his husband had given him. Looking at the now standing Hades made him realize the older man was pretty pleased with himself. Poseidon knew part of it was the fact that his lover had successfully taken control from his dominant lover.

The younger God raised up. He leaned back on his elbows. Poseidon took in the disheveled look of his lover. The older man was only wearing his tux pants, shoes and socks. The tent in those pants gave no doubt the man was totally as hard as he could be. The smirking look that the God of the Underworld was giving him had Poseidon deciding it was time for him to take control and show his love just how much pleasure he could give him. He clicked his fingers and Hades was standing completely naked. The man's erection standing to attention and leaking precum.

Poseidon scooted up on the bed with his head on a pillow. He spoke in a commanding voice. "Come here Love. It is time for me to pleasure you now."

Hades climbed on the bed, and at Poseidon's urging he was soon sitting on his husband's chest. His penis facing the King of Gods' face. He saw his husband wrap his hand around the throbbing flesh, bringing it to his lips. The lick of the tongue on the tip caught the drops of moisture before sucking the whole thing into his mouth.

Poseidon was an expert at doing this, so he had no trouble deep throating his husband's penis, as soon as his mouth engulfed it. He couldn't help noticing, even as he encouraged his husband to pump into his mouth as he sucked on it, that this was the only part of Hades that was actually bigger than he was. Where Poseidon was a couple of inches taller, broader in the shoulders and more muscular, Hades's manhood was eleven and a half inches fully hard, a full inch larger than his husband's. He was thinking that he would rather have the man be built here than anywhere else. He placed his hands on his husband's hip and used them to get the man to move faster. He could tell by the moans that it wouldn't be long before his mouth was flooded with his lover's seed. He sucked harder and made sure to lick his tongue across the tip when the shaft in his mouth was pulled almost all of the way out.

He felt the first spurt hit the back of his throat, as the older man threw back his head and made a keening sound of pleasure. He felt the harder thrusts that Hades was giving, as he tried to get every last bit of pleasure out of his release. When the shaft in his mouth was finally spent the man above him pulled out of the warm mouth before lying on top of the Sea God.

"Thank you. That was the best blowjob I have ever experienced." He admitted in a whisper.

"You're welcome Love." Poseidon wrapped his arms tightly around his lover. "There could be a couple of reasons for that. One is you have never had one from a man before, and since we know what we like it might make it easier. Or it could be because I love you so much that I put more feeling into it. That one is what I believe it means."

Hades chuckled. "I like the second reason better too." He seemed content to just lie on his husband soaking up the love he felt in the embrace.

But Poseidon was far from done. He was sporting another hard on, and he was going to consummate their marriage. He flipped them over. He was now looming over his husband. He pulled back and looked at the contented face of the God of the Dead.

"We're not done yet love." He bent down and kissed the kiss swollen lips again. He nibbled on the bottom lip until Hades parted his. His tongue snaked in. He put all of his love in that kiss, even as his hand began to gently tug on one of the brown nubs on his husband's chest. He felt the moan in his mouth and the pulsating jump from his lover's dick. Oh yeah the man was definitely already getting hard again. He ground his own manhood against his lover's. He was rewarded with another moan and an upward thrust from the man beneath him.

He pulled his lips reluctantly from the ones trying to devour him. He had plans and they didn't include having them get the other off by just grinding their engorged penises together. His husband was going to find out what it felt like to be really made love too. He slowly used his tongue and mouth to kiss and lick his husband's neck, shoulders and chest. He sucked one brown nub into his mouth before biting gently on it. The startled cry of pleasure had him smiling around the nipple. It seemed his husband liked a little pain with his loving. That was good to know. He was now working on the second morsel, while his fingers worried the first. He would give it a little pinch before rubbing it soothingly. Hades was trying to grind himself into another orgasm by this time, but Poseidon moved back while putting both hands on his lover's hips holding him in place.

"Not like that love. Patience I intend to really make you scream with pleasure tonight. I want to hear you call out my name, as I spill my seed in you, as you spray your own seed all over the both of us." Poseidon dipped his head down and starting licking around the bellybutton of the other man. He flicked his tongue in and out at a fast pace, almost like he was giving a preview of how he was going to be moving another part of his body into Hades's waiting hole. He clicked his fingers, and a tube of lube appeared in his hand. He flipped it open and squeezed some into his right hand. He made sure his fingers were thoroughly coated, before he slipped his hand between Hades's legs. He rubbed his index finger around the puckered hole, making his lover moan with pleasure.

Hades felt the finger touching the one place he had never allowed any of his lovers to touch. He had always felt that one spot was sacred. It had belonged to Poseidon, since the day he realized he loved the younger God. He had sworn to himself that nobody but his love would be able to touch that one spot. Now as he felt the pleasure that shot through him with just the gentle touches he was getting from the man above him, he decided it had been right to save this for Poseidon. He felt the finger enter him, and he felt a burning sensation, but his lover must have known that because he bent down and begin licking his dick while holding his finger still for a minute. Just when he was about to beg him to start moving it Poseidon did it on his own, as if he knew the exact moment his lover wanted more. The pleasure he experienced feeling that finger pump in and out of him had him closing his eyes and just enjoying the sensation.

Poseidon was watching his husband's face, even as he was sucking on the beautiful manhood the man sported. When he pulled his finger almost all of the way out he added a second finger. He saw the slight grimace of pain and held his hand still, while he pulled his mouth off his lover's penis. He slowly licked the tip, sticking his tongue in the slit and when he heard the moans of pleasure he started pumping his fingers in and out. The God of the Sea started scissoring them inside his husband's tight hole trying to stretch the man. It wasn't long before he added a third finger, but he bent and took the engorged sex of his husband back into his mouth. He held his fingers still while he sucked hard on the dick in his mouth. He started pumping his fingers into the tight hole again, and before he knew it he felt the hot spurt of cum hit the back of his throat. When the Hades was finally spent, Poseidon didn't stop sucking. He kept it up, as he scissored all three fingers to stretch his lover more. When the older God was semi-hard again he pulled his fingers completely out.

Poseidon pulled his mouth off of his love and looked down on him with lust-filled eyes. His beautiful husband was looking at him with love and trust. The God of the Sea felt more powerful from that one look than knowing he was the King of Gods.

"Are you ready my Love?" He asked in a sexy voice that had the older God trembling with desire.

"Please Poseidon, please take me. Please show me what it means to truly belong to you." The God of the Dead pleaded.

Poseidon lined his dick up with that brown puckered hole. He slowly made his way into his husband, taking it slowly while kissing the other man. It wasn't long before he was buried to the hilt in the tight entrance of his husband. He held still while kissing and nibbling the lips of his lover. His hand begin to slowly pump his husband's member.

"Poseidon please, move in me. I need to feel you loving me." Hades whined in desperation.

Poseidon began to move slowly at first but picking up speed at his husband's moans and groans of pleasure. When he hit the older man's prostate he heard a keening sound of pleasure, and he began to move faster. The two lovers were moving in perfect harmony. Every thrust in had Poseidon hitting Hades's prostate. He was also using his hand to pump his husband's dick in time as well. The King of Gods grinned from ear to ear, when he heard his husband's words.

"Poseidon, I'm cumming. Oh Gods! Poseidon faster. Ahhh I love you, Poseidon."

Poseidon felt the muscles tightening around his own penis from his husband's release, and he felt his own sperm squirting into the cavern he was buried in.

"Hades, I love you, My Love!" He cried out as he felt the last of his seed being milked out of him. He collapsed spent on his lover for a couple of minutes, before he pulled out and lay down beside him, pulling the older man into his arms. He clicked his fingers and they both were clean. The blanket came up and covered them both.

***********MATURE SCENE OVER***********

"I love you, Hades. Thank you for marrying me." Poseidon whispered into the black locks of his husband's head, as he held him close to his body.

"I love you, too." Hades grinned in his sated state of bliss. "Thank you for showing me what it was truly like to be made love to by somebody I love."

"No problem Love. I promise it was my pleasure." He yawned. "Good night, my husband."

"Night lover," Hades answered groggily.

Poseidon wasn't sure what woke him up. He was still tired and wanted to sleep more, but he knew that something had disturbed his sleep. He lay there with his eyes close waiting to either go back to sleep or identify what woke him in the first place. Just as he was starting to doze off again he heard a moan. He realized it was his husband and the moan sounded like it was caused by pain. He opened his eyes at once to look down worriedly on the head of the man lying on his chest.

"What's wrong Love?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Hades mumbled embarrassed.

"Hades, don't worry about that. Why are you moaning in pain?" Poseidon demanded sternly.

Hades raised his head and looked at his husband. His cheeks were tinted red from embarrassment. "I was trying to get up to go to the restroom, but I'm a little sore when I move." His blush got even redder.

"Oh Love I'm sorry I forgot. Of course you are sore. It was your first time." He clicked his fingers and a square of ambrosia appeared in his hands. "Eat this Love. You'll feel better soon."

He held the man close, as he waited for the ambrosia to work its magic. When his husband finally pulled away and headed to the restroom Poseidon got up too. He gave Hades a few minutes, until he heard the water in the sink running before he entered the room.

"Why don't we take a warm bath together?" He suggested as he clicked his fingers, and the swimming pool size tub was filled with warm water. He climbed in and held his hand out towards his husband in an inviting way.

Hades leaned back against Poseidon's chest. He was no longer sore. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought about the Ambrosia, but he guessed it made sense. It had been more than a thousand years since he had a virgin Goddess, so he forgot that he used to give them ambrosia after the first time. And he had never had to eat any after sex before.

"Hey Love, are you going to tell me what you and Apollo were talking about before the wedding? Why he had been crying?" Poseidon's concern was plain to hear.

"Oh I was going to tell you earlier. Sorry about that." Hades apologized for forgetting.

"Don't worry about it. We had other things on our minds." Poseidon waved off the apology.

"Apollo had another Prophecy."

"And?"

"He thought it was going to ruin everything. It scared him because it mentioned our family specifically." Hades turned slightly to face the other man.

"But you don't seem worried." Poseidon pointed out, because he could tell Hades was relaxed about the whole thing.

"I'm not. I think I know what it means, and I believe it will be a good thing for our family." He admitted with a smile.

"Well are you going to tell me the Prophecy?" His curiosity piqued.

"**Today a family of four begins**

**But this must not be all or the world ends**

**We the Fates who see all**

**Say more must be added to stop the fall**

**Demigods to Gods this must be**

**The first shall be the youngest of the Sea**

**For the world to be able to plow on ahead**

**Add also the two from the Dead," **Hades recited for the King of Gods.

Poseidon thought about the words before grinning at his husband with pure glee. "You think it means what I do, don't you?"

"That we are going to add Percy and then Bianca and Nico to our family, that we will be making them Gods and a Goddess. Is that what you think it means too?"

"I sure do." Poseidon pulled his husband close and kissed him happily.

When the kissed finally ended, Hades had a question. "How are we going to go about getting Percy? I mean he lives with his mom now. Bianca and Nico should be no problem, as they don't know anything about their lives before the casino, but Percy has a whole other life."

"When our small honeymoon is over I will go watch and see what is happening with him. I haven't been able to do more than a quick glimpse since he was two, except when he was at the beach. I was afraid that Zeus or even you would get mad and hurt him if you knew I fathered him." He admitted sadly.

"I would never have hurt your child. I knew you had him. I will admit I was jealous of his mother, but the few times I saw Percy all I could think was how much he looked like you as a child." Hades had a fond smile gracing his face. "It brought back many memories of when we were close."

They talked and made plans as the water grew cold. They headed back to bed for a second round of lovemaking. They spent the next two days loving each other and making plans for the future of their family.

They also were happy to note that neither of their sons showed up. This gave them hope that everything on Olympus was fine, and the boys were having a good time with Ares.

**Well another chapter done and this is my first real sex scene and add to the fact it is slash, and I hope it came out okay. I do hope those underage or offended by such things skipped that part.**

**Next chapter Percy joins the family. I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6 Percy Comes Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Characters from Rick Riordan's books. I do not own the Greek Gods of Myth. I'm sure those three Gods in my bed will say that, so I will pretend they are right, but if anybody tries to take them from me I feel sorry for them.**

**Chapter 6 Percy Comes Home**

Apollo was pacing impatiently. Where were they at? It was already five o'clock and he had been waiting all day for his parents to come and get him and Triton. Had they decided to wait another day? Gods he hoped not. It wasn't like he had a bad time with Ares, but he missed his Dad and Papa. He felt he finally had a real family. Plus he wanted to hear what his Papa had to say about the Prophecy. He trusted him, but it had still been hard not to worry about what it meant.

Triton walked into Ares's den or maybe playroom was a better name for it. He saw his brother pacing back and forth in an agitated state. "Are you ever going to tell me what is wrong?"

Apollo startled. He hadn't heard or seen Triton come in. "Huh?"

"I asked if you are ever going to tell me what is making you so worried." The Sea Prince repeated in exasperation.

"Oh it's noth..."

"And don't tell me it's nothing. I'm not stupid. I can see you are worried about something and lying about it is wrong. What would Dad say if he knew you were lying?" He saw the way the sapphire blue eyes went wide at the question at the end. _'Well maybe that got through to him,' _he thought, as he watched those blue eyes scan the room, as if trying to see if his Dad was there.

Apollo relaxed a little, when he saw that Triton was the only one in the room with him. "You wouldn't tattle on me, would you?"

Triton rolled his eyes. "Of course not but I do wish you would tell me what is wrong. I feel like you don't trust me when you are keeping something from me that has you this worried. I thought we were getting closer this last week. Like real brothers."

Apollo looked contrite. "I'm sorry Triton. I do trust you. I just had a new Prophecy and I'm worried about it." He admitted sheepishly. "I told Papa what it said, and he told me I had nothing to worry about. According to him it is a good thing for our family, but he wouldn't explain until he talked to Dad. He said they would talk to us together when they got back."

"Don't you trust him?" The black haired teen asked.

"Yes of course I do. It's still hard not knowing what it means though. See it mentioned our family specifically." The Sun God frowned remembering the fear that went through him when he first heard the Prophecy.

"Tell me."His older brother ordered.

"So you can worry too? Wouldn't it be better to just wait until they get here and can talk to us?" Apollo had an almost pleading look on his face.

Triton looked at the blond teen. He felt guilty for putting that look on his brother's face. But he really was curious about the new Prophecy. The puppy eyes he was getting made him give in.

"Fine I'll wait." He gave in with a huff. "Do you have your stuff packed?"

"Yep." Apollo smiled in relief. "I can't believe how much fun we had here. I would never have believed it. Ares was so cool letting us enter those competitions." Apollo picked up a silver trophy cup from the table where he had set it earlier. "Where is your trophy?"

Triton smiled fondly at the younger God. "In my room with my bag, I haven't taken to carrying it around with me, yet."

"Hey I can't help it." The blond God retorted. "I have proof that I'm the best archer out there. I like seeing it in writing after how many times that Artemis swore her and her Hunters were better than me."

"You let her get to you too much little brother. It's not important what she says. You're great and she is stupid for not realizing it." He didn't point out that Artemis or the Hunters weren't in the competition. Apollo had a low enough self-esteem as it was because of all of the times his twin had cut him down, since he was his brother now Triton was determined to give the Sun God a boost in confidence.

"I can't wait to show Dad and Papa. Are you going to show them your swimming trophy?"

"Yep. I wonder if they will think it was cheating since the things we won for we have been experts at for thousands of years." Triton was remembering how he had felt when Ares told him he signed them up for the competitions. He had protested that it was cheating, but Ares had assured him that it wasn't. He said that it wasn't their fault they were Gods and that they should get to have a little fun too. And it had been fun. They had spent all day at that county fair. Doing those competitions and playing games. They had rode rides and watched a show. Triton had truly felt like a teenager, and the only thing that would have made it better was if his Dad and Papa had been there.

"Hey Triton, do you think Dad will be mad at us?" Apollo was looking at his trophy while biting his lip nervously.

"For winning the trophies?" Triton's brows scrunched up in confusion.

"No," He shook his head without looking at his brother, "For being mean and disrespectful to Aphrodite."

"When were we mean to Aphrodite?" Triton asked stunned, because he didn't remember them being mean or disrespectful to the Love Goddess.

Apollo glanced up at him when he heard the question, "Yesterday! When she wanted to take us shopping, and we said we would rather go to the arcade with Ares."

"That wasn't mean. That was self-preservation. Aphrodite would have had us shopping for hours." Triton waved off the thought that it was considered mean.

"But don't you think she thought it was mean?" Apollo was fretting. "I mean she popped away and hasn't been back since. Plus I think she had tears in her eyes when she popped away." He admitted with guilt. "I think Dad might think we were mean to make her cry."

"I think you worry too much." Triton smiled reassuringly at his younger brother.

"Well I think he is showing that he cares about not only Aphrodite's feelings, but my opinion of his actions." A voice came from the direction of the door.

The two teen Gods turned towards the voice. "Dad! Papa!" Apollo cried excitedly as he hurried to hug his fathers. "You're finally here. Are we going home now?"

Poseidon hugged his blond son back just as enthusiastically. He had missed the kid more than he would have thought possible for only being away from him for two days. It made him wonder how Zeus could have banished Apollo all of those times when he was his son. He would never have been able to be away from the kid for even a week without going crazy.

Apollo hugged his Papa, while Poseidon pulled Triton into a hug. The Sea Prince was shocked but pleased that his Dad was hugging him after being away a couple of days. That hadn't happened since he was a child. His jaw actually dropped to the floor when the God of the Dead also pulled him into a hug.

Triton forced himself to speak. "Are we going home?" He stepped back from his Papa feeling very unsure of himself.

"In a minute," Poseidon promised. He turned to Ares. "Why didn't you have the boys apologize to Aphrodite?"

"Because then she would have insisted on them going shopping anyway. She'll get over it in a couple of days, and they won't have to suffer a shopping trip." He explained as if it all made sense to him.

"Ares, I don't like my boys making her cry. You two show up at the house after breakfast in the morning, so the boys can apologize." He ordered his nephew.

"But they will have to go shopping with her." Ares almost wailed. "And if I'm there I will have to go, too."

"It won't hurt any of you to go shopping with her." He was giving a stern look to not only his sons but his nephew as well.

Triton couldn't help the snicker at the God of Wars facial expression. Okay maybe he didn't want to go shopping but seeing that Ares didn't either, but he still had to go made it better. He heard his Dad tell them to get their things and pop into the house on Olympus. A few minutes later they were all sitting down in the great room enjoying being together again.

Apollo was bouncing his knee nervously. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore. "Papa, are you going to tell me what you think the Prophecy means?"

Hades smiled at his blond son. The teen definitely seemed anxious. But he could tell that Triton didn't look happy for some reason. "What's the matter Triton?"

"I still don't know what the Prophecy said." He would deny it until he turned purple with pink polka dots, but he was pouting.

"Do you want to tell him Apollo? It was your Prophecy after all." Hades prompted.

"**Today a family of four begins**

**But this must not be all or the world ends**

**We the Fates who see all**

**Say more must be added to stop the fall**

**Demigods to Gods this must be**

**The first shall be the youngest of the Sea**

**For the world to be able to plow on ahead**

**Add also the two from the Dead,"**

Apollo recited for his brother. But his face showed worry even as he spoke.

Triton was trying to figure out what it could mean, even as Poseidon went and wrapped Apollo in his arms.

"Hey Sun Prince don't worry. This really isn't a bad thing. The only way this Prophecy is bad is if we ignore it, and I promise your Papa and I have no intentions of doing that." He smiled into the sapphire blue eyes of his son.

"What does it mean Dad?" He pleaded desperately.

"Okay I'll explain. You know where it says a family of four begins, and you know that is us four." He glanced over to make sure Triton was listening as well. "But it says our family can't just stop there."

"But Dad, you and Papa swore to be faithful to each other." Apollo looked about ready to cry.

"We aren't going to cheat on each other." He led Apollo to the couch and sat down pulling the young teen with him. He saw Hades pulled Triton down beside him on the couch facing them.

"But the Fates say we have to add more or the world will fall." Triton pointed out. He leaned into the comfort of his Papa's arms. He wouldn't admit it, but he was feeling very vulnerable right now.

"Let your Dad explain." Hades cautioned.

"It says that demigods to gods, so this means those that join our family are demigods, but I will make them gods. Now it says the first to join our family is of the sea. What you boys don't know is I have one demigod child right now. He is eleven years old and his name is Perseus Jackson, but he goes by Percy. He will join our family as soon as I can arrange it."

"But you broke the oath." Triton jumped up outraged. All he could remember was how his Mother had said his Dad didn't love him, because he had affairs and fathered other children. The pain he was feeling right now had him wanting to cry.

Poseidon must have recognized the look of pain, because he was up at once and pulling a resisting Triton in his arms. Triton tried fighting to get away, but his Dad just kept him wrapped up tight in his arms, until the Prince of the Sea stopped fighting.

He finally spoke when his child stood completely still in his arms. "Triton, I know I broke the oath, but you know I don't love your mother. Why are you so upset Son?"

Triton wouldn't speak. How could he tell his Dad that he knew this meant the man didn't love him? He had truly started feeling loved by his Dad, but now he felt betrayed.

"Triton, I can't help whatever you're feeling if you don't talk to me. Please Son let me help you." Poseidon begged his child.

Triton glanced up into his Dad's face. He saw pain in those sea-green eyes. But he also saw something else. His Dad was looking back at him with love and concern. Taking a deep breath Triton whispered. "Mother told me that you cheating on her meant you didn't love me. It meant that I wasn't a good enough son for you, and you were trying to find you a better one."

Anger coursed through not only Poseidon, but Hades's bodies at those words. How could a mother tell their child that? What kind of monster was Amphitrite?

Poseidon forced the anger down. "Triton, I swear to you on the River Styx that isn't true." Thunder boomed outside. "Yes I have another son, but why is that any different than Apollo? You know I love you both. You have begun to accept him as your brother. Right?"

"Well yeah, but..." Triton trailed off.

"But what Kiddo? It's no different I swear to you. My love for you or Apollo is not going to change, if we have more kids here. My heart I promise is big enough to love you all?" Poseidon assured him in a soothing voice.

"Kids? As in plural?" Triton questioned in fear.

"Yes Triton, as in plural." Hades spoke up from where he had gone to sit beside Apollo and held him close. "Not only will we be adding your brother Percy to the family, but my two children that I hid in the Lotus Casino around seventy years ago. Bianca is twelve and Nico is ten. You will be the big brother to four siblings. Do you think you can handle that?"

"That's what the Prophecy means." Apollo exclaimed excitedly. "One child from the sea and two from the dead are to be added. Does this mean we can still be a happy family?"

"Yes Apollo, that is exactly what I think it means. Are you okay with this? Having two younger brothers and a sister?" Poseidon trained his eyes on the Sun God.

"I think it will be great. Hopefully I will have brothers and a sister that might actually like me. Not like the ones Zeus gave me." He almost squealed in his delight.

Poseidon turned back to the child he still had his arms around. "What about you, Triton? Are you willing to give your new brothers and sister a chance?"

"What if you or Papa, decide you don't want me or Apollo anymore when you get these other kids?" He tried to keep the desperation out of his voice.

"That will never happen, my Son. I promise you. I'm not giving up any of my kids." He leaned down and kissed his son's hair so much like his own.

"And that goes for me too boys. You are our sons and you are stuck with us forever." Hades vowed with true emotion showing through.

The next morning Apollo had popped into his bedroom after a very short time in the sun chariot. His Dad had told him to be back at home at eight this morning for breakfast and to apologize to Aphrodite. He made his way to the kitchen to see that not only were his parents and brother at the table, but Aphrodite and Ares were there eating breakfast.

Apollo walked straight to Aphrodite. "I'm sorry about upsetting you when I didn't want to go shopping. I swear I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Oh Sweetie, thank you. Your Dad said you boys won't mind going shopping with Ares and me today, while your Papa works in the Underworld, and he has some business in the mortal world." Aphrodite didn't know why, but Apollo really had become to mean so much to her since he was de-aged. She loved spending time with him and Triton while they were at Ares place.

"I'd be honored to go shopping with you." Apollo assured her. When Apollo sat down he saw his brother roll his eyes at him. Thankfully for Triton nobody else seemed to see.

After they had finished eating Hades popped away to his palace, and the others showed up on Fifth Avenue.

"I have something I need to check out. Ares if you guys need me send an Iris message and I will come. See that coffee shop over there, if I'm not waiting for you there when you get your shopping done send the boys to their Papa's palace." Poseidon told the War God.

"No problem. You'll probably have your business done before us." Ares tried to keep his thoughts about that outcome hidden. He really didn't want to hurt the woman he loved, but he hated shopping.

"Boys, you are to stay with Ares and Aphrodite. No wandering off as I still don't trust Athena." He had a stern look on his face as he said this. He gave a smile after making sure his sons knew he was serious. "Your Papa knows to expect you, if I don't get done in time." He gave each of his sons a hug before reminding them to be good and walking away.

Poseidon decided to walk to his destination. He really didn't have a plan worked out. He wanted to see for himself how his youngest son lived. He had loved Sally Jackson as much as he could any woman. It had made him happy that he could be himself with her. He was lost in his thoughts as he walked along so much so that he wasn't even paying attention to how close he was to his destination, but a yell brought him out of his musings. A quick look up had him stepping back into the shadows of a building. Across the street were the two people he had come to check on.

Percy Jackson hurried out the door of the apartment building. "Mom," He called out as soon as the door closed behind him. He saw his mom stop and turn towards him with a disappointed look on her face. He hated that she had that look, and he had a funny feeling what he was going to ask would be answered with a no.

"Percy, what are you doing? You know I have to go to work." Sally gave her son an exasperated look. He had done this everyday that she had gone to work on his Christmas break. It was getting old.

"Mom, can I go to work with you?" He started talking fast when he saw her open her mouth. "I'll help stock the shelves and sweep. I promise not to get in the way."

"Perseus, you know your step-father said you are grounded, and he expects you to do some work around the apartment today. Now you need to get back in there." She ordered him.

"But Mom I go back to the boarding school tomorrow. I just want to spend some time with you." Percy pleaded with desperate eyes.

"Percy I don't have time for this. I'm going to be late for work, and you know you aren't even supposed to be out here." Sally turned and walked away leaving Percy staring after her dejectedly, before he turned and headed back into the apartment building.

Poseidon's mouth was gaping open like one of the fish in the ocean. Why wouldn't Sally let Percy go with her? What did Percy mean he was going back to boarding school? If Sally was sending Percy away for most of the year, why wasn't she sending him to camp like he'd asked her too? He had thought the only reason Percy hadn't made it to camp yet was because she wanted to keep him close to her. Sally knew how dangerous it was for Percy to be out in the mortal world.

Poseidon walked across the street and made his way into the apartment building. He almost gagged at the smell when he entered. He didn't know what it was but it was truly horrendous. He knew exactly where to go since this was the same building they had lived in the last time he had popped in to watch Percy sleep.

When he got on the third floor he heard a man yelling and calling somebody worthless. He frowned as he neared the door to the apartment his child lived in. He had heard the yelling coming from behind that door. When he next heard a cry of pain his sea-green eyes started flashing. He recognized that voice from downstairs. He raised his hand and the door blew back against the inside wall. Poseidon stood in the doorway taking in the scene before him. His child was lying on the floor with his body curled up in a fetal position, with a large almost completely bald man standing over him with his foot pulled back, as if he was going to kick the child.

Anger coursed through Poseidon's body, as he heard the words his child was saying. "Please, I'm sorry I just wanted to spend some time with my mom."

Gabe Ugliani looked towards the open doorway to see a tall, black haired man standing there. The man had such a look of pure anger on his face that he felt a moment of pure terror. The words that came from the man's mouth only made it worst.

"Get away from my son." Poseidon waved his arm and the vile creature went flying across the room, hitting the wall and sliding down it unconscious.

Percy's head came up with shock. He had heard the words, _'get away from my son.'_ But it was a man's voice saying it. His father had been lost at sea his mom told him. Could this really be him? He took in the man's appearance and realized he looked just like him. He watched with wary eyes as the furious man came and knelt beside him. But to his shock when he spoke not a bit of the anger he was showing on his face came through in his voice.

"Percy, are you okay? How badly did he hurt you?" The man actually sounded like he cared.

"Who are you?" Percy would not let himself believe that this man was his Dad. He couldn't get his hopes up just to have them come crashing down again, even if something in him felt like he recognized the man.

"I'm your Dad, Perseus." The man smiled kindly at him, as he helped him up and over to the sofa.

"Mom said my Dad was lost at sea." Percy said automatically. He watched the man's eyes get big at the revelation.

Poseidon took a deep breath. He hadn't had to perform this task before. Yes, he had fathered many demigod children through the ages, but usually their mothers or Chiron told them about their heritage. Zeus would never let him or any of the Gods get close enough to their children to do such a task.

"Percy, your mother told you that, because she knew to tell you the truth would have been dangerous for you to know." The new King of the Gods felt out of his element at the moment. What if his child didn't believe him? "Percy, do you know about the Greek Gods?"

"You mean like Apollo, Zeus and Poseidon? Those guys?" Percy's wondered what the Gods had to do with anything.

"Exactly those guys. Do you know what Poseidon's domain is?"

"He is the God of the Sea." He answered while rubbing his chest where Gabe had punched him earlier.

"Yes he is. Are you hurt Percy? Let me see." Poseidon was kicking himself for not making sure his child was fine before starting this conversation.

"I'm okay." Percy removed his hand fast.

"Perseus raise your shirt and let me see," was the stern order.

Poseidon frowned angrily when he saw the bruise already forming on his child's chest. He gently ran his fingers over the hurt area to see if he could feel any broken bones. When he was satisfied there wasn't any he decided to finish the conversation, and then have Percy take a shower to heal the bruise. He didn't want to give him Ambrosia or Nectar for only a bruise, not when water could heal it just as well.

Percy wanted to get the man's mind off of his bruise asked. "Why did you ask if I knew what Godly domain Poseidon had?"

"Because Percy when your mother told you I was lost at sea, it was because she knew that was where I was at, Son, I wasn't lost at sea, as I'm Poseidon the God of the Sea." The nervous father explained, as he gently lowered his son's shirt back into place.

Poseidon couldn't help the chuckle, as he watched his child's mouth gape like one of the fish in his kingdom. He stared at his child with hungry eyes. It had been so long since he had seen him.

Percy finally closed his mouth when he realized the man was laughing at his reaction. "The Greek Gods are only myths." He couldn't help the disappointed look on his face. He thought the man was his father, but even if he was he must be crazy to think he was a God.

"No Percy they aren't. I really am Poseidon. Here watch." He pointed his hand towards the kitchen and a second later an arc of water came from the room and ended up hitting Gabe in the corner.

Percy couldn't help his laughter, as his step-father sat up sputtering at the water that was still hitting him in the face, after a full minute of watching this Percy realized that the only thing getting wet was Gabe. How was that possible? He looked at the man that said he was his father with astonishment. Could he really be Poseidon?

"How'd you do that?"

Poseidon smiled gently at his youngest son. "I control water since I'm the God of the Sea. And do you want to know something? You will be able to control water when you are trained up." He promised him.

"What? Really?" Percy looked excited at the idea.

"Yes son and as a matter of fact I want you to go take a shower in a minute and it will help that bruise of yours heal, but first I want to ask you a couple of questions if that is okay." Poseidon was speaking in a soothing voice.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" The eleven year old boy wondered if taking a shower would really heal his bruises. Now that he thought about he didn't normally have bruises or cuts for very long. Was it because the water healed him?

"Do you really go to boarding school?"

"Yes." Percy looked confused at the question. Why was that important?

"How long have you been going to boarding school Percy?" Poseidon did not want his child to see the last answer pissed him off.

"Since after the Christmas holidays in first grade. Why?" Percy questioned.

"Why did you go then?" Poseidon ignored the child's question for the moment.

"I got kicked out of my elementary school and Mom got upset. She said that maybe if I went to a boarding school that I wouldn't get in as much trouble." Percy explained looking down ashamed to admit this to the man who said he was his Father.

"What happened that caused you to be kicked out of first grade?" Poseidon couldn't imagine what a six year old child could have done for such an extreme punishment.

"I don't know. I was playing outside at recess and then it started to storm and lightning, but I couldn't get inside because the lightning hit the door and it caught on fire. The principal said I set it on fire. But I didn't I swear. Mom wouldn't believe me." Percy was playing with a thread on his jeans.

"One more question and then I want you to go take a shower to heal your bruise. Okay?" Poseidon tried to hide the anger that was coursing through his veins like ichor.

"Okay." Percy looked expectantly at him.

"Can you dial the number for your Mom's work for me?"

"Sure." Percy got up and dialed the number before handing the phone over. "It's ringing."

"Thanks Percy. You can go take that shower now." Poseidon told him, as he put the phone to his ear. He noticed the animal that hurt his son seemed to have passed out again, so he stopped the water hitting him.

When the phone was answered on the other end he asked to speak to Sally Jackson. A minute later he heard the woman he used to think so highly of speak.

"This is Sally Jackson, may I help you?"

"This is Poseidon, and yes you can. I'm at your apartment and you need to come home now." The King of Gods used the voice that made other Gods tremble in fear.

"I don't know why you are there, but I can't come now. I have to work." was the reply from the phone.

Poseidon could not believe the gall of the woman. Did she just tell him no? "I would suggest you change your mind, because if you are not here in a half an hour you will never see Percy again." He delivered the ultimatum and then hung up the phone, before she could reply.

Twenty minutes later when Percy came back from his shower he found his father pacing the floor. "Is something wrong?"

Poseidon was startled. He hadn't heard the child come in the room, since he was fuming at Sally's attitude on the phone. "Percy I don't know how to say this but straight out." He walked over and knelt before his son, placing his hands on the small shoulders. "I would like you to come and live with me." He hurried on before the boy could refuse. "You will have two older brothers, an older sister and a younger brother. I also have to tell you I have a husband that would be your Papa. What do you think about it, Percy? Would you be willing to live with us? No boarding schools and we would have three homes we would move between. One is in a palace under the sea, one in a palace under the ground and one on Olympus."

Percy stared at his Father in shock. He wanted him to live with him. He wouldn't send him away. "You really want me?"

"Of course I do. Your two older brothers and your Papa are waiting for me to bring you home." He reassured him.

"What about the sister and younger brother?" Percy was trying to buy some time for this to sink in.

"Well we haven't brought them home yet. Your Papa will go get them in a day or two and bring them home. The same way I'm getting you now." He explained all the while taking in the excited gleam in those sea-green eyes.

"But what if my Mom won't let me?"

"Well I called her and told her she needed to come home, but if she wasn't here in a half an hour we would be leaving." He looked at his watch. "She has six more minutes, so why don't you go pack anything you want to take with us."

Percy looked torn. Could he really go live with his Dad? He could have brothers and a sister and not be lonely anymore. What if the man his Dad said was his Papa would be as mean as Gabe?

"What if your husband won't want a step-son?" He couldn't help letting his eyes flicker to Gabe.

Poseidon saw where his child's eyes had gone. He realized he was afraid Hades would be just like that foul excuse for a human being. His heart ached for his little boy.

"You don't have to worry about that at all Percy. Your Papa is eagerly waiting for me to bring you home. I know we will all have to have a little time to adjust to living together, but you are very much wanted son, I promise you that."

Percy couldn't help smiling at his Dad. He was wanted and wasn't going to be sent away. He hurried off to his room to put his last few things in his backpack and suitcase, as they had already been packed so he could head back to school the next day. It took him ten minutes to find the last few items he wanted to take. They were things he usually left at home until his next break. He hurried back to the living room to find his Dad waiting patiently for him.

Poseidon smiled gently at the excited child when he came hurrying into the room. His heart swelled with love for this child that looked so much like him. He held out his hand for the smaller one and just as Percy took it he heard the door behind him open. He turned around and saw the mother of his child standing there looking angry. Poseidon felt his child's body tense beside him.

"It's okay Percy. Why don't you go wait in your room, so I can talk to your mother in private?" The concerned father gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

The innocent sea green eyes stared at him apprehensively. Whatever he saw back must have reassured him, because he nodded without saying a word and departed for his room.

"What are you doing here Poseidon?" Sally Jackson was fuming at the audacity of the man even if he was a God.

"I originally came to see you and Percy. I wanted to talk to you about something important, but you and your _husband_ made me realize that it was past time for talking and instead time to take action." The Sea God's words showed he was serious.

"What do you mean? Percy is my child and I love him very much. Everything I do is for him." She defended with a glowering glare.

"You think sending a child to boarding school at six years old shows love, or perhaps you think marrying an abusive man and not protecting your child from him defines love?" He had a look of disbelief on his face.

I did what was necessary to protect Percy." She protested hotly.

"What you think because that thing's stench is so bad that it is acceptable to allow him to abuse our child?" Poseidon was pacing the room angrily. He couldn't believe that she was taking this stand.

"Gabe's smell would hide him from the monsters," was the furious reply.

"Not if he spent most of the year living in boarding schools it wouldn't. I know that thing stinks but his smell would not protect him if Percy wasn't around him for months on end." He growled at the thought of his small son living in a boarding school. "If you were going to send him away like that, why didn't you send him to camp where he would be safe and trained?"

She looked unrepentant. "I didn't want to lose my son and sending him to camp would have done that."

"Not anymore than sending him off to a boarding school would have."

"You have no right to complain as you weren't even there for him. I did it on my own." Sally couldn't believe the way he was acting.

"That was because you would not accept my help. You knew the only way I could help was if I took you both into my Kingdom to protect you, and you turned down my offer." He turned the full force of his angry sea green eyes on her. "I also thought that you wanted to spend time with Percy since you hadn't sent him to camp. That was my mistake. A mistake I am about to rectify."

You are not seriously considering taking my child away, are you?" Something in his face must have convinced her that he was, because her next words were said with even more anger. "I won't allow it."

He arched an eyebrow. "How do you think you are going to stop me? You are a mortal woman and have no way to stop me from doing what I want."

He knew he was sounding as arrogant as Zeus at the moment, but he couldn't stop himself. The memory of seeing the woman he had once admired refuse her son's begging and then to see the man she married abusing his child had his own anger spiking.

"I will inform Zeus that you broke your oath. He is the King of Gods and won't let you take Percy away." She lashed out harshly.

Sally heard gale force winds blowing outside. She saw that Poseidon's eyes were matching the sound of the turbulent weather. It was apparent that his anger was whipping up a hurricane level of a storm.

Through clenched teeth the Sea God spoke with power radiating out of every word. "Zeus is no longer the King of Gods. I am the new King of Gods. Zeus would not dare to try to harm my child, as he knows it would bring my wrath on him. And before you even think to threaten to tell Hades, you need to know that he is now my husband and if he thought you were endangering his son, as he now considers Percy, he would have you in the Fields of Punishment faster than you could blink."

Sally Jackson was staring in terror at the powerful God before her. She knew she had made a mistake speaking so rashly.

"Perseus will be coming to live with my family and me. You will not be allowed to endanger the youngest Sea Prince anymore. When I call him out here you will let him know you are happy for him and not try to stop him." The words were a definite order. "If you fail to follow my directions than I will make sure you never remember having given birth to Percy, and you will never see him again. You need to also know that you will only ever see him again with supervision, as I feel you would not look out for his best interest. Do you understand what you are to do?"

She gave a nervous gulp. "Yes."

An hour later Percy was sitting in a coffee shop across from his dad. He was nibbling on a chocolate chip muffin and had a cup of hot chocolate in front of him. He couldn't take his eyes off of the man in front of him, as he listened with wide eyes as he told him about his new papa and brothers and the life they were all going to have together.

Percy had been surprised that his mom had let him go with his dad without a fuss. He didn't know why he had been so surprised when she gave him a hug and told him to be good, before she said she had to get back to work and left. It was the same thing she did every time she took him to boarding school, or since last year when she would put him on a bus to get there by himself. He loved his mom there was no denying it, but then she was all he had ever had. He didn't really have any friends, and he hated Gabe with a passion.

He had been so shocked when they walked here and his dad had insisted on holding his hand the whole way. He said New York was full of too many crazy people for an eleven year old to walk around alone. That had surprised him since he did it all of the time. His dad had been upset when he told him that, and even more so when he mentioned that he took a bus to boarding school on his own since he was ten. The anger in the man's eyes was a sight to behold but for some reason he wasn't afraid of him. He had actually felt comforted from that anger because it was in concern for him.

"Well Percy it seems your brothers are still shopping, so I think we should go ahead and go home. You can meet your papa and the boys will join us there later." Poseidon told his son when he noticed his cup was finally empty.

"Okay." The young boy agreed. He was torn because he wanted to meet his new papa, but what if he didn't like him? Some of his fear must have shown on his face, because his dad tried to reassure him.

"It's going to be okay Percy. I promise you that your papa and brothers will love you. We are going to be a family that you can be proud of."

Percy smiled happily at the words as he walked outside with his dad. When they got in an alley beside the coffee shop his dad wrapped his arm around him and put the other hand over his eyes.

"Close your eyes son and before you know it we will be home." It was only a minute later when he spoke again, as he removed his hand from in front of his eyes. "Open your eyes."

Percy gasped. He couldn't believe he was in a totally different place. It was a huge room with black walls. There were two large thrones and five smaller ones in the center of the room. There were skeleton soldiers around the room dressed in different kinds of uniforms. He took in Union soldier, Greek armor, British Redcoat, Green Beret and many others. But the most amazing sight was a ten foot tall black haired pale man with a beard and moustache talking to what looked like a cross between a woman and a giant bat. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but his gasp must have been loud enough for them to hear him, as they had turned and faced him.

Hades saw the young boy standing beside his husband. He was amazed at how much he looked like Poseidon did when he was younger. Percy looked more like him than Triton did. He could tell at once the child was nervous. He didn't know if it was because of Alecto or because he was in his god-size body.

He walked forward with a smile on his face even as he shrunk down to a normal sized body. "Hello Percy. Welcome home." He wanted to pull the boy into a hug, but thought it was too soon so he held out his hand instead. "You can call me papa like your brothers."

Percy took the offered hand shyly. "Thank you, Sir." At the raised eyebrow he said. "I mean Papa."

Hades turned to his husband. "I missed you."

Percy watched the two men come together in a long kiss. He felt his face getting red, as he turned away when they didn't seem to be stopping.

He heard words coming from behind him. "Are you trying to scar my little brother?"

The two men pulled apart quickly as they all three turned towards the voice.

**Well Percy is home. Bianca and Nico join the family next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to update.**

**Please sign this petition and safe fanfiction for all of us. Just remove the spaces for the address.**

**It's because of SOPA attempting to be passed again.**

**This new law that they're trying to pass covers streaming copyrighted material, meaning that you can be CHARGED AND SENTENCED TO JAIL TIME for the following:**

**Making fanart**

**Covering songs (songs in the backgrounds of videos counts as well)**

**Playthroughs/walkthroughs**

_**WRITING FANFICTION**_

**There's a petition going around to stop SOPA again, and here's the link:**

**petitions . whitehouse . gov/ petition/ stop- sopa- 2013/ LMzMVrQF**

**Just remove the spaces and PLEASE sign this petition! They have a goal of 100,000 signatures by September 21st of this year, and even though they have over that every signature is only a bonus to make sure it works. So please help in the smallest way possible and STOP THIS FROM BEING PASSED.**


End file.
